Safe and Sound
by Nefertari Queen
Summary: AU.-El Avatar Aang fue asesinado en su cumpleaños por una emboscada del grupo rebelde llamado "Dragones". Desde su muerte, hace cinco años, la princesa Katara y los príncipes Sokka y Zuko han liderado la guerra para detener los atentados y darle paz al mundo. Toph se ha mantenido neutral viviendo en Omashu, hasta que conoce a Adam, un hombre con pies ligeros...
1. Prefacio

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK YO SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO SIN FINES DE LUCRO.**

**¡H**ola a todos! Pues... ya se que ha pasado muuuuucho tiempo desde que desaparecí misteriosamente, bueno, no tan misteriosamente, la universidad me tiene de esclava y no he podido escribir mucho. Este es un proyecto que empecé unos dos años atrás, acerca de una historia basada en la película de Anastasia pero al estilo Avatar. Incluso hice vídeos como trailer, que están en mi cuenta de YouTube ( watch?v= _EP6z _nHJ5k) sin espacios (pueden buscarme en You Tube también como "Nefertari Queen").

Este no es el primer capítulo, este es más bien un la historia se me ocurrió a partir de un song-fic que hice para mi colección **"El ABC Kataang!"** (que ya casi termino) es el que corresponde a la letra **O** con la canción **"Once Upon a December".** Esto los introducirá en la trama y en un par de días subiré el capítulo 1 (que ya tengo terminado) espero que realmente les guste y lo disfruten.

* * *

**SAFE AND SOUND**

_By_

_**Nefertari Queen**_

* * *

**PREFACIO**

**El chico en el Templo**

_._

_._

Someone holds me safe and warm, horses prance through a silver storm

Figures dancing gracefully, across my memory...

Far away, long ago, glowing dim as an ember,

Things my heart used to know, things it yearns to remember...

And a song someone sings, Once upon a December

(Alguien me abraza cálidamente dándome seguridad, veo caballos saltando a través de una tormenta plateada.

Hay figuras bailando grácilmente, al menos según mis recuerdos.

Hace tiempo, uno muy lejano, siento un tenue resplandor como una brasa.

Cosas que mi corazón solía saber, cosas que anhelo recordar.

Y una canción, que alguien cantaba, una vez en diciembre.)

.

Caminaba tranquilamente a través de esos pasillos tan brillantes y con decorados celestes simétricamente perfectos, en diseños ondulados que se alzaban al techo como el viento. El sonido de las risas como un eco que se golpeaba a través de las paredes y la sensación de haber caminado en ese mismo lugar un montón de veces, hace demasiado tiempo.

De repente el brillo de las paredes cayó abruptamente y al ver alrededor encontró un hueco donde antes había plenitud. Los muros opacos estaban ennegrecidos, cubiertos de polvo y en las ventanas donde antes se asomaban bellas rosas ahora crecían verdes hierbas que escalaban los marcos. Había destellos en su memoria que le hacían parecer ese descuidado lugar como lo más cercano a un palacio. Eso no tenía sentido.

Dio vuelta en uno de los pasillos hacia otro aún más ancho. Remolinos hermosos que antes fueron azules estaban tallados en la madera enmohecida del techo. Las ventanas, que abundaban de una manera asombrosa en ese lugar, habían desaparecido. Al ser de madera no quedaron más que cenizas negras cubriendo el suelo, o restos retorcidos por el fuego.

_—Tengo miedo…._

_Susurró con una voz sollozante. Estaba aterrado, demasiado asustado. La nieve caía con violencia sobre el Templo con vientos fieros y truenos que alumbraban el cielo. El sonido de los relámpagos hacia estremecer el suelo, haciendo que el pequeño niño cerrara sus ojos tratando de no llorar._

_—No pasa nada—era una voz sumamente conocida, que le hablaba de una forma dulce y conciliadora. Lo calmaba solo escucharlo—No pasa nada—una borrosa figura anaranjada se inclinó ante él y lo abrazó con fuerza, dándole consuelo._

_Sus brazos eran un bálsamo. El hombre tarareaba una canción con voz suave y delicada, que se iba colando hasta su corazón para calmarlo. En la protección cálida de su abrazo, toda la tormenta y sus miedos fueron desapareciendo al ritmo de la canción._

Un viento fiero pasó por las ventanas llamando su atención. Al asomarse, descubrió que las nubes oscuras estaban pronosticando una tormenta. Él se estremeció. Siempre le tuvo miedo a las tormentas.

—¿No hay nadie aquí?—llamó. Pero era obvio que el lugar estaba desierto. Siguió caminando con curiosidad, contemplando aquel hermoso lugar tan tremendamente familiar.

El Templo Aire del Sur fue de antaño un hermoso centro de reunión donde los Monjes celebraban la vida, meditaban y cada cierto tiempo hacían hermosas fiestas donde todos eran bienvenidos. La última fiesta que hicieron fue donde festejaron el cumpleaños dieciséis del más reciente Avatar, nacido Nómada Aire, y acudieron ahí la nobleza de todo el mundo así como quien deseara estar presente. Los Templos nunca cerraban la puerta a nadie. Los Nómadas creían en la igualdad entre personas y por eso sus fiestas eran las más queridas alrededor del globo terráqueo. Todos siempre estaban invitados.

Pero en aquella fiesta un atentado tuvo lugar. Una fuerza revolucionaria que combinaba a Maestros Fuego, Agua y Tierra buscaba apoderarse de las Cuatro Naciones. Invadieron el Templo por sorpresa y le prendieron fuego en todas las construcciones. Bloquearon las salidas y asesinaron a cuantas personas pudieron. No había guardias ni soldados en el Templo ¡Nadie se esperaba un ataque en tiempos de paz! Nadie siquiera tenía conocimiento de esa secta malvada. Se habían escondido bastante bien.

Príncipes, princesas, reyes y reinas, nobles y no nobles perecieron en esa sola noche. Las llamas cubrieron todo el lugar, la tierra se desmoronaba alrededor y las aguas cortaron más gargantas que nunca. Hubo personas que consiguieron escapar, pero muy pocas. Al Genocidio de Diciembre, como se le conoce (aquel joven Avatar cumplía años a mediados de diciembre) los gobernantes de casi todos los pueblos murieron. Y el Avatar también.

Los pocos Monjes que sobrevivieron se fueron a otros Templos del Aire. El recuerdo de aquella noche y la sangre que profanaba aquel lugar lo transformó en un mal recuerdo. Nadie subía jamás las montañas donde estaba construido el Templo Aire del Sur, y donde habían muerto tantas personas inocentes.

Pero mientras Adam daba vueltas por los pasillos, que estaban visiblemente marcados por la violencia, más y más recuerdos de una lejana vida invadían sus memorias. Entre ellas, la risa de muchos niños que jugaban con alegría en los jardines.

_—¡No me atrapas!—gritaba uno de los niños, mientras esquivaba a otro pequeño mayor—¡No me atrapas!_

_El niño comenzó a reír mientras juntaba sus manos formando una esfera de aire, se subió a ella y comenzó a sobrevolar el suelo rápidamente alcanzo al niñito pequeño. Aquél, viendo la ventaja de su mayor, le lanzó una ventisca lo suficientemente fuerte para desequilibrarlo y hacerlo caer al suelo._

_—¡No es justo!—gritó el niño de regreso, mientras otra ventisca más le pegaba en la espalda—¡Oigan!_

_Otros dos niños se acercaron y comenzaron a jugar también. Se lanzaban de vez en cuando muchas ventiscas de aire y se perseguían entre sí, saltando hasta quince metros sobre el suelo y después bajando entre los árboles intentando esconderse entre las hojas. Sus risas se combinaban con la de más niños en los jardines de abajo._

Adam se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

—Esto no debe ser sano—se dijo en voz alta.

Adam no recordaba nada sobre sus primeros años de vida, pero despertó cuando era ya adolescente de unos quince años en la casa de una buena mujer anciana que llegó a querer como a su madre. Ella le cuidó y le educó con bastante cariño. Vivieron en un pueblo del Reino Tierra. De hecho, él era Maestro Tierra. Las posibilidades de que hubiera estado alguna vez en un Templo del Aire eran muy remotas, casi nulas. Su nana jamás había visitado uno y le dijo que lo encontró en los bosques, muy malherido, a varios kilómetros de cualquier Templo Aire.

Él seguro había sido un joven maestro tierra que se perdió en los bosques o fue asaltado por ladrones que lo malhirieron. No recordó nada cuando despertó, ni siquiera su nombre. Pero Adam le sonaba familiar, era una sensación demasiado rara, pero sabía que su nombre se escuchaba parecido a Adam. Y a su Nana le gustaba.

Nana le había dicho que las personas, a veces reencarnan. Como lo hace el Avatar. Pero a diferencia del Avatar que tiene un ciclo, poder, responsabilidad y completa conexión con sus vidas pasadas; las personas que reencarnan no saben nada de quiénes fueron ni tampoco tienen la oportunidad de saberlo. Sencillamente regresan porque los espíritus les dieron esa oportunidad.

¿Quizá esas escenas que veía en su mente eran recuerdos de alguna vida pasada? Se veían demasiado lejanos y casi ajenos a su persona. Siempre, desde que despertó con Nana, las ansias de ir a un Templo Aire lo carcomieron. Quería ir a un Templo y también, a la Tribu Agua del Polo Sur. Claro que Nana no le dejó, en tiempos de guerra viajar era demasiado peligroso.

_—Vendrán muchas personas a este baile ¡quieren festejar tu cumpleaños!—le decía aquel hombre de túnicas naranjas cuyo rostro no podía ver. Más la barba blanca que caía de su mentón era apreciable—Entre ellos vendrán la princesa del Polo Sur—dijo lo último con un tono pícaro._

_El muchacho estaba un poco decaído, pero esa declaración le provocó una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. Ver a la princesa del Polo Sur, su morena amiga de ojos azules, siempre le ponía de buen humor. La quería mucho, de una forma más íntima de una amistad._

_—Gracias—le dijo—No te lo tomes tan a pecho, Gyatso. Es solo que… yo no pedí ser esto ¿Me explico?_

_—Completamente. Y quiero que sepas, que cuentas con todo nuestro apoyo. Te ayudaremos en lo que necesites._

_Vio a través de la ventana cómo los bisontes voladores se perdían entre las nubes, que brillaban bajo el ocaso de colores anaranjados y amarillos._

Adam entró a una enorme habitación circular. Era tan amplia, que seguramente un Palacio cabría en ella. Pensó que era el centro del Templo, por la decoración de numerosos monjes alrededor de las paredes. Pero al momento de entrar un pinchazo le estremeció en la cabeza y después, su corazón dio un salto ante la melancolía que se respiraba ahí. Sobre el suelo había muchísimas ropas carcomidas, cubiertas de polvo o de cenizas, objetos desechos que parecían haber sido en algún tiempo mesas, sillas.

—Éste debió de ser el salón…—se dijo Adam a sí mismo—El salón de aquel baile.

Colgados en las altísimas paredes habían un montón de cuadros y retratos. Muchos estaban carbonizados y otros dañados por humedad, golpes y fuego. La inmensa curiosidad de Adam lo llevó a caminar buscando entre los restos de lienzos pigmentados alguna imagen decente. Caminaba más y más, viendo en el suelo brillantes resplandores que alguna vez pertenecieron al candelabro tirado a mitad del salón, destruido completamente. De vez en cuando alcanzaba a ver un brazalete, una especie de pulsera y dijes que seguro formaron parte de collares.

Viendo los retratos comenzó a perturbarse. Había uno de un hombre, a simple vista nómada aire, que inmediatamente llamó su atención. Tenía la barba blanca naciendo en su mentón y los tonos grisáceos concentrándose en el centro le creaban un brillo peculiar, opacado por el hollín encima de óleo. Sus ojos, grises y penetrantes, poseían una expresión de absoluta paz, ligeramente familiar.

—Nuevamente, esto es extraño—una punzada dolió en la cabeza de Adam y él se llevó una mano a la cien, intentando mitigar ese dolor que empezaba a crecer más—Debería irme.

Pero siguió viendo unos retratos más. No podían hacerle más daño cinco minutos ¿Verdad?

Y vio ahí, en el suelo, un retrato cuyo marco había desaparecido y que estaba carcomida en la parte inferior. Oscurecidos los demás colores, apenas y era posible reconocer un rostro moreno de suaves ojos azules con un brillo de alegría. Le nacían dos bellas trenzas marrones de la frente que eran recogidas por un acabado de cristales azules; lo demás no se salvó. El vestido, su barbilla y parte de su sonrisa fue consumida por las llamas.

_La niña de cabellos castaños estaba detrás de las faldas de su madre, asomando su morena cabecita de vez en cuando. Tenía los ojos más azules que jamás vio, iguales a los del océano. Su madre le instó a que saliera y fuera cortés con el niño._

_—Vamos amor—le dijo la reina—¿No quieres jugar con él un rato?_

_Se había quitado el abrigo porque en los Templos no hacía mucho frío, por eso su hermoso vestido azul lucía en todo su esplendor. Ella juntó las dos manos nerviosa y caminó tímidamente hacia él._

_—Hola—saludó._

_—Hola princesa—le dijo—¿Quiere usted jugar conmigo?_

_La niña miró a su madre, como pidiendo permiso. La reina, a la cual la princesa se parecía muchísimo, le dedicó una sonrisa amena y asintió._

_—Yo…creo que sí._

_—¡Vamos!—guiado por la infantil confianza, estiró su mano a la de ella y la cogió._

Crash….

El ruido lo trajo de vuelta al presente. Adam miró hacia abajo, lo que sus pies habían pisado. Ahí, en el suelo, estaba un hermoso collar. Era una piedra de color azul, con las ondulaciones del océano en la base, finamente talladas y pintadas de un azul más profundo. En la parte de arriba había tres remolinos de tono más celestino que creaban la sensación tan llevadera del propio mar. El listón de azul marino contrastaba con el dorado del seguro que unía de forma permanente aquél fino collar de manufactura envidiable con su soporte. Adam pasó las manos sobre la gema, había sido tallado a mano, era fácil de apreciarlo. Y además la delicadeza de sus formas era más que digna de admirarse.

—Qué bello—se dijo a sí mismo—Debió pertenecer a una princesa.—agregó sin titubear.

Ese collar que le era tremendamente familiar.

—Como si lo hubiera visto… en un sueño.

_La princesa tenía su habitual peinado de trenzas, pero en ésta ocasión el acabado dejaba caer mechones ondulados por su espalda que enmarcaban su delgada y fina carita. Ella miraba hacia el atardecer con ensoñación._

_Su mano estaba encima de su cuello, la punta de sus dedos tocaba suavemente la gema azulada, casi como una caricia. El color de aquel collar armonizaba perfectamente con el tono de sus ojos profundos._

_—Se te ve hermoso—le dijo._

_—Gracias—fue su respuesta—Me lo ha dado mamá por mi cumpleaños._

_—Te ves más… como una princesa._

_Ella se sonrió._

_—Soy una princesa ¿Recuerdas?_

_—Sí._

_Y por eso era inalcanzable. Al menos para él. Se recargó en el barandal del balcón, justo a su lado y muy cerca, para contemplar el perfil de la hermosa morena._

_—Estoy nerviosa—le confesó entonces—Este baile… no lo sé. Temo arruinarlo todo._

_—¿Tú? No eres capaz de arruinar nada, Katara—agregó con sonrisa socarrona—Todo irá de maravilla._

_—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?_

_La miró como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo._

_—Te conozco. Eres una persona grandiosa y la mejor princesa que jamás he conocido. Todo irá de maravilla._

_—Gracias—sus ojos azules brillaban por la emoción—Por confiar tanto en mí._

_—Solo te doy la confianza que te mereces._

_—No, es en serio—colocó delicadamente una mano sobre su hombro—Gracias por estar siempre ahí, confiando ciegamente cuando nadie lo hace. Gracias, Aang._

_Lo miró directamente a los ojos, sus rostros se iban acercando cada vez más. Pudo apreciar la finura de su nariz, los pómulos sonrojados y sus labios rosas, cada vez más cerca de los suyos…_

_Ojos azules._

_Piel morena._

_Cabello castaño._

Con el collar en su mano, Adam miró el retrato semi-quemado que estaba en el suelo.

—Se le parece mucho—dijo pensativo—Pero en qué estoy pensando…

Definitivamente, los espíritus que murieron en ese Templo seguían ahí. Y le estaban jugando malas pasadas.

—Mejor me voy.

Adam caminaba hacia la salida, pero los ojos azules de aquella princesa seguían en su mente. Y también la forma tan dulce y delicada en que había pronunciado aquel nombre.

_Aang._

Salió del Templo. Y al momento de descender los peldaños, un viento sopló del sur trayendo consigo hojas coloridas. Le dedicó una mirada más al complejo abandonado. El viento se arremolinó en la entrada, como si estuviera despidiéndose de él.

* * *

Y pues bien, eso es todo por ahora, espero de verdad que esta historia sea de su agrado y que les haya gustado este Prefacio. Los veo a más tardar mañana para subir el capítulo 1

¡Gracias por leer! =D


	2. Capítulo 1

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK YO SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS.**

**¡H**ola a todos! Pues lo prometido es deuda y aquí les traigo el capítulo 1 que les prometí, que ocurro unos días después del Prefacio, no les adelantaré nada porque ustedes mismos irán sacando sus conclusiones. Muchísimas gracias por el gran recibimiento que tuvo esta historia, pensaba que nada se acordaba de mí que lindo es saber que aún me recuerdan ^^ ¡Gracias!

Comentarios:

lupita leal: ¡Muchas gracias! me alegra que te gustara mucho =D

Valeria Grayson:¡Hola! =D Bueno decir que no escribo es mentira, escribo demasiado, pero los ensayos y tareas que me encargan en la escuela lo cual me deja cansada o exprimida como para escribir fanfics. ¡Suerte con tus estudios!

alwayswlove: Me halaga muchísimo que te consideres una fanática significa muchísimo para mí ^^ ¡Que bueno que te guste! ojalá este capítulo te guste mucho más.

**Importante.-**No actualizaré rápido, pero tampoco dejaré la historia.

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**.**

**.**

"_Sólo cierra tus ojos…"_

Era una melodía demasiado tranquilizadora, la voz que la entonaba acariciaba cada palabra casi con reverencia. Le daba un sentimiento de libertad y armonía demasiado consolador.

Adam no recordaba la letra de esa canción, solamente podía recordar la melodía. Melancólica y a la vez hermosa. Cada vez que escuchaba esa canción en su mente veía la imagen borrosa de un hombre cubierto de túnicas. No estaba en absoluto seguro de quién era ese hombre, Ni tampoco la mujer que se aparecía cada vez más en sus sueños.

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza que comenzaba a palpitarle. Pensar en esas cosas siempre le causaban dolor e incertidumbre. Era por eso que prefería vivir día a día sin pensamientos de un pasado lejano. Un pasado que ni siquiera sabía si fue una vida, o fue un sueño.

Después de visitar el Templo Aire del Sur un sentimiento de extrema nostalgia azotó su corazón y no estaba dispuesto a rendirse. Sentía la enorme necesidad de encontrar a una persona, más concretamente, a un Nómada del Aire.

La Revolución se estaba cobrando día con día más vidas. Los Dragones, como se hacían llamar, eran una banda delictiva que atacaban a las Cuatro Naciones. Estaban conformados por maestros procedentes de todas las edades y todas las regiones. En sus barcos de metal lo mismo podía haber un Maestro Agua como un Maestro Tierra. Tenían tecnología muy desarrollada por lo que se imaginaban que tenían ayuda de poderosos y adinerados.

Había muchos tipos de Dragones. Los dragones del agua, del fuego, de la tierra y en mínima porción los del aire. Los pocos Maestros Aire que estaban en sus filas apenas y peleaban, solamente les apoyaban enseñándoles maniobras de lucha. Los Nómadas Aire eran tan espirituales que eran casi inmunes a los chantajes de los dragones. De ahí que los Dragones de Aire fueran una inmensa anomalía, no obstante, posible.

Después del Genocidio de Diciembre donde casi todos los líderes mundiales fallecieron, las Cuatro Naciones debieron implementar planes de emergencia para protegerse. Los Dragones estaban tan bien preparados que la ilusión de repelerlos se volvió imposible a los pocos meses.

El Pacto de la Unión era un tratado que firmaron todas las Naciones. En él se comprometían a ayudarse mutuamente tanto de forma militar, como económica y políticamente, de manera que sus fuerzas unidas consiguieran enfrentarse a la impresionante milicia de los Dragones. Lo peor era que los Dragones aparecían en sus barcos y se iban. Nadie sabía dónde estaba su base, ni tampoco de su líder. Menos de la forma en que operaba.

La paranoia comenzó muy pronto a circular entre todas las personas. Dragones cayeron sobre las costas de la Nación del Fuego y del Reino Tierra casi al mismo tiempo. Si bien la milicia de maestros fuego pudieron hacerlos repeler, no así los maestros tierra. Casi todos los puertos comerciales del Reino cayeron en un lapso menor a un año. Una derrota aplastante. Con tantas limitaciones comerciales, el Reino construyó fuertes y amplió los tres únicos puertos que le quedaban disponibles, retirando cualquier apoyo militar a los pueblos del centro. Debido a esas acciones, casi todas las ciudades pequeñas fueron destruidas y el avance de los dragones hacia la capital de Ba Sing Se se veía marcado con sangre.

La Nación de Fuego había sido más estratégica. Tras repeler los ataques a los puertos dividió a su ejército en varias tropas. Una de ellas, la que después fue llamada marina, custodiaba los mares cercanos para mantener a salvo a los puertos. Un grupo de soldados que protegían las ciudades al mismo tiempo brindaban protección a los viajeros. Cuando los generales pudieron terminar de entrenar a más reclutas, mandaron ayudas al Reino Tierra. Éstas ayudas consiguieron que los dragones detuvieran su avance por el enorme continente, pero los territorios conquistaron no pudieron ser recuperados. La enorme mancha de carmín cubría todo el centro del Reino Tierra y se le llamaba Reino Prohibido.

Éste Reino Prohibido separaba las dos ciudades más importantes: Ba Sing Se y Omashu. La primera al norte y la segunda al sur. Los ejércitos de ambas ciudades vigilaban las fronteras de forma que los dragones no pudieran penetrar en las aldeas que estaban todavía soberanas. Mientras, se escuchaban las historias de horribles campos donde los maestros tierra eran torturados y de la forma en que los dragones esclavizaban a las ciudades caídas. Los caminos que cruzaban por el Reino Prohibido eran tan peligrosos, que solo se podía llegar de una ciudad a la otra por barco, un viaje que tardaba el doble de tiempo que los senderos. Ésta falta de comunicación estaba siendo el colapso del Reino.

La Nación de Fuego se estaba alzando casi intocable en la guerra, de la misma forma que ambas Tribus Agua. La del Norte y la del Sur estaban muy bien preparadas y elevaron muros de hielo tan altos que protegían sus ciudades contra cualquier invasión. Los soldados, que eran cada vez más apoyados por reclutas, tenían una patrulla de vigilancia que no dejaba a prácticamente nadie acercarse. Y así era como ambas Tribus habían podido mantenerse invictas y al mismo tiempo brindar apoyo de curanderos maestros agua a las dos Naciones.

En cambio los Nómadas del Aire eran pacíficos por naturaleza, ellos no creían en la guerra ni en las batallas, por lo cual eran el grupo más indefenso. Espiritualmente hablando estaban muy desarrollados, además de que sus jardines producían más medicamentos que ningún otro jardín del mundo. A cambio de diversas frutas y de la protección de soldados experimentados, los Maestros Aire entregaban medicinas de calidades altísimas a las naciones. Los Templos no habían perdido su hermosura y pacifismo, porque después de haber sido destruido el Templo del Sur, nunca más fueron atacados. No por eso estaban con la guardia baja. Los soldados patrullaban siempre cerca de ellos para mantenerlos a salvo, cumpliendo con el acuerdo.

Era hasta cierto punto muy reconfortante que las Cuatro Naciones se hubieran unido de esa forma para afrontar esa guerra. Pero no quitaba la desmoralización de la ausencia del Avatar. En el Genocidio de Diciembre había muerto el Avatar más reciente, un Nómada Aire cuyo nombre apenas iba a ser presentado a la sociedad. El muchacho apenas tenía dieciséis años ¡Poco mayor que un niño! La revolución llevaba ya cinco años de lucha desalmada y se iban perdiendo las esperanzas de que terminara.

El nuevo Avatar debía nacer entre las Tribus Aguas. Había un registro muy celoso de los niños pequeños en ambas Tribus para poder encontrar lo más pronto posible al Avatar más reciente. No obstante, se sabía que el nuevo Avatar era muy pequeño. No podía tener más de cinco años y seguro demostraría sus dones hasta una edad llegada a los diez. El mundo tenía tanta urgencia del Avatar…

Adam pensaba en eso y se lamentaba, pero más que los problemas del mundo estaban sus propios problemas. Él quería con todas sus fuerzas saber quién era y porqué había despertado en medio de un bosque tan mal herido cuando era un muchacho. Tenía veinte años y suponía que si no se enfocaba en descubrir su pasado jamás entendería su presente.

Nana había sido una mujer demasiado cariñosa y dulce, pero a la vez, muy preocupada por su integridad. La anciana había deseado con creces tener hijos, pero fue un anhelo que nunca pudo cumplir. Se consagró en cuerpo y alma al cuidado del joven que adoptó llena de gozo y nombró Adam. Y Adam la quiso como se quiere a una madre. Pero Nana había estado demasiado necia y renuente a dejarlo ir a ningún lado que no fuera su tranquila y olvidada aldea, en medio de un bosque. Tristemente, Nana ya era una persona mayor, pero murió muy feliz de haber tenido aunque sea por cinco años a un hijo tan agradecido y benevolente como lo fue Adam. Después de guardarle luto, Adam emprendió un viaje hacia el Templo Aire del Sur, que estaba más cercano, siguiendo sus instintos.

Como ya sabemos, no encontró ahí nada más que cenizas y ruinas. Pero Adam necesitaba por fuerzas mayores encontrar su destino. El Templo más cercano al Reino Tierra después del Templo del Sur, era el Templo del Este. Habitado en su mayoría por mujeres, estaba a tres días de la ciudad Ba Sing Se.

Adam sabía de la situación mundial y lo difícil que era llegar a Ba Sing Se si vivía en el sur del Reino Tierra. Pero no perdía las esperanzas de llegar. Era por eso que al dejar el Templo Aire del Sur se encaminó sin dudas a la ciudad Omashu.

Omashu era una ciudad legendaria. Había sido fundada por la primera Maestra Tierra de la humanidad: Oma. En cuyo nombre y amor la ciudad fue bautizada. Se construyó en su totalidad por maestros tierra y se alzaba por encima de una cadena montañosa, simulando la silueta de una montaña. Estaba hecha por completo de roca pulida y las murallas que la protegían dificultaban en demasía cualquier ataque de los Dragones.

La ciudad tenía además otra arma de doble filo, la montaña sobre la cual fue construida se aislaba de las demás por un precipicio muy profundo. Su contacto con los caminos era un puente ancho cuya altura provocaba vértigos a los débiles estomacales. Aún así, la belleza de aquella metrópoli era legendaria.

Adam se dio cuenta de eso al momento en que la contempló. Él llevaba un traje de ropas verdes con marrón y unas botas ligeras. Caminaba bajo un sol abrasador siguiendo las huellas de un sendero usualmente transitado por carretas. La muralla de Omashu tenía impreso el símbolo de la Tierra-Control como una señal de su poderío. El símbolo de su elemento.

El puente se le hizo demasiado largo mientras caminaba a través de él. Llegando a la puerta, dos soldados gallardamente vestidos le vieron de forma casi amenazadora.

—Tu nombre—le exigieron.

—Me llamo Adam—respondió, pero por alguna razón no le dieron miedo ni le intimidaron esos soldados.

No obstante, el soldado parecía no fiarse de él.

—¿Hay alguna razón para ocultarte la cabeza?—le señaló un pañuelo.

Adam se encogió de repente. Lo que más le caracterizaba era una banda que ocultaba su frente y se anudaba por detrás de su cabeza, despeinando ligeramente sus cabellos castaños.

—Tengo una cicatriz… muy fea—era la misma excusa siempre, y afortunadamente le funcionaba.

—Bueno.—el soldado no parecía fiarse del todo, pero al menos no preguntó más de ese tema—¿De dónde vienes?

—Vengo de la aldea Xian, en el bosque Hai-Bai.

—¿El bosque Hai-Bai?—se preguntó el soldado en voz alta—¿No es el hogar de un espíritu?

—Sí, lo es—respondió, recordando la enorme estatua del espíritu oso en medio del bosque, cercana a la aldea—Creo que nos ha protegido muy bien.

—Una amiga es de esa aldea, me dice que es pequeña—el soldado comenzaba a pensar—Supongo que puedes entrar ¿A qué vienes?

—Necesito encontrar a una persona en la ciudad, además quiero investigar sobre los pasajes hacia Ba Sing Se.

—Ah…—de repente al soldado se le fueron todos los aires de intimidación—Para eso sería mejor ir a los puertos, pero bueno, de cualquier forma cualquier hijo del Reino es bienvenido a la ciudad.

El soldado hizo la señal y la gruesa puerta de roca sólida se abrió por un grupo de siete maestros. Adam asintió agradeciéndole el gesto y caminando con paso lento hacia la ciudad.

Omashu era tan esplendorosa como decía la leyenda, pero algo no estaba bien. Apenas Adam caminó por la avenida principal la cabeza le comenzó a doler. Palpitaba la mente de la misma manera, aunque menos intensa, a como le palpitó en el interior del Templo Aire. Por los espíritus, quizá ya era hora de ir a un doctor a tratarse la migraña.

—Disculpe señorita—le preguntó a una elegante mujer que estaba de pie en la esquina—¿Usted sabe dónde puedo encontrar a un guía de viajes?

La mujer frunció el ceño pensativa.

—No lo sé—respondió al fin, con voz tranquila—Pero cualquier persona dispuesta a viajar la puede encontrar en el barrio antiguo.

—¿Y dónde queda eso?

—Siguiendo la avenida principal por cinco calles más, a la sexta da vuelta a la izquierda y desciende por las escaleras.

—Muchas gracias, señorita.

—No hay de qué.

Adam siguió sus indicaciones al pie de la letra. El barrio antiguo resultó ser un mercado colocado de forma que parecía improvisada, lleno de personas a simple vista oportunistas. El chico halagó la forma en que se podía referir de forma decente al lugar más corriente de la ciudad.

Mientras caminaba por la estrecha calle viendo a las personas y descartando a posibles ayudantes, una muchachita corría despavorida sosteniendo en sus brazos lo que sería una mochila, empujado gente sin consideración y gritando para que le hicieran lugar. Dos hombres musculosos y altos la perseguían lanzando maldiciones.

—¡Quítense de mi camino!—gritó la mujer de cabellos negros, a simple vista joven y de pálida tez.

Adam no había notado su presencia hasta que la tuvo enfrente de él. La chica le golpeó en el pecho y ambos cayeron al suelo, ella refunfuñando y sin soltar la bolsa en sus brazos.

—¡Idiota!—le gritó, aún en el suelo.

Adam se puso de pie rápidamente viendo a los gorilas que la perseguían. Inmediatamente y guiado por un instinto extraño levantó un muro de piedra que detuvo a los dos hombres. La chica se puso de pie sorprendida, pero sin mirarlo. Hasta ese momento Adam no había notado sus ojos blancos.

Los dos hombres rompieron el muro de piedra atravesándolo y Adam hundió sus cuerpos en el suelo hasta el cuello. Antes de que pudieran liberarse usando sus poderes, Adam los sacó y estrelló contra rocas enormes dejándolos inconscientes.

—Vaya—dijo la chica—Gracias… tu…—de repente la chica sonaba pensativa—¿Pies Ligeros?

¿Qué?

_Una risa genuina de una niña pequeña con cabello negro y hermoso vestido blanco le llamó la atención. No le gustó en absoluto que se estuviera burlando de él, pero debió reconocer que su risa era demasiado contagiosa. Además, era la primera vez que la escuchaba desde hace una semana. Eso lo puso inmediatamente de buen humor._

_—¡Pies Ligeros, eres un tonto!—lo señaló, usando ese apodo que tanto odiaba._

_Se encogió de brazos, ella tenía razón. Y solo porque estaba escuchando al fin su risa no diría nada respecto al apodo._

En el presente la mujer tenía una mano sobre la boca, como si se hubiera horrorizado por lo que acababa de decir. Él sintió la melancolía de siempre cuando experimentaba esos Deja vú.

—De nada—repuso—Pero ¿Porqué me llamas pies ligeros?

—No pude verte hasta que estabas demasiado cerca para esquivarte—replicó, como si no quisiera hablar del tema. Así que se dio la vuelta.

Vaya, esa chica sonaba ruda.

—Me llamo Adam—intentó hacer una conversación.

—Bien por ti.

—De nada por salvarte—dijo con ironía.—¿Qué llevas en esa mochila?

—No te importa.

—Qué hosca.

Frunció el ceño con enojo.

—¿Eres ciega?

—No, en absoluto—pero sonaba llena de sarcasmo—¿Qué te hace creerlo?

—No tienes que estar siempre a la defensiva.

—¡Tú no tienes porqué meterte en mi vida!—gritó.

Uno de los malandros comenzó a despertarse en el suelo, pero la mujer lo notó rápidamente y le lanzó una roca con tanta furia que lo dejó inconsciente de forma rápida e instantánea.

—¿Eres maestra tierra?—Adam estaba asombrado.

—Sí, con mucha honra, como tú imagino.

—Pero… ¿Porqué escapaste de esos si podías enfrentarlos?—no era partidario de las peleas, pero no entendía la mente de esa chica.

—No te incumbe—abrazó con mayor fuerza la mochila—Gracias, otra vez. Adiós.

Pero Adam no estaba dispuesta a dejarla irse.

—Eh… ¡Eh, espera!—la detuvo por el brazo—Tú me debes la vida.

—Estás loco—gritó—No te debo nada, me salvaste porque tu quisiste. Además no te hagas el importante, pude haberme defendido por mí misma de haberlo querido.

—Pero no lo hiciste—continuó, con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción—Así que me debes una.

—Yo no le debo nada a nadie.

—Por favor, solo quiero que me des una información y te liberarás de mí.

La chica parecía realmente frustrada.

—¡No!—gritó.

—No te vas a deshacer de mí, lo juro.

—Pruébalo.

La sonrisa coqueta hubiera asustado a la mujer de no ser porque era ciega. Comenzó a correr, pero Adam la seguí de cerca. Dio un salto hacia el techo de las casas y desde esa altura iba vigilando la distancia de la pálida mujer. Cuando ella pensó que lo había perdido, cayó frente a ella con gracia.

—¡Ah!

—Te lo dije.

—¿Qué demonios quieres?

—Solamente dime quién puede llevarme a Ba Sing Se y te dejo tranquila.

Rodó sus blancos ojos.

—¿Y yo qué sé? Aléjate de mí.

—Dime.

—¡Argh!—gritó—¡Nadie puede en esta ciudad!

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Nadie sale de Omashu a no ser que esté loco. Si quieres irte a Ba Sing Se vete a un puerto y toma el barco.

—Pero el barco tarda un mes.

—Si ya sabes ¿Por qué me andas molestando?

—La ruta por tierra dura solo dos semanas.

—La ruta por tierra está prohibida, loco suicida. Nadie se acerca ahí.

—Nadie salvo tú.

¡Maldición!

Adam jaló la mochila que sostenía la chica entre sus manos. Ésta tenía el sello de los dragones; un hermoso y estilizado dragón que enmarcaba los símbolos de los cuatro elementos.

—¿De dónde lo has sacado?

—No te incumbe.

—Por favor, si sabes cómo llegar a Ba Sing Se mucho te lo agradeceré.

—No.

—Mira, tu…

—¡Piérdete y déjame en paz!—le arrebató la mochila, caminando hacia la parte alta de la ciudad.

Esa chica era necia, pero Adam lo era aún más.

* * *

Y pues hasta aquí llega el capítulo 1, espero les haya gustado =)

¡Nos vemos hasta la próxima!

chao!


	3. Capítulo 2

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK YO SOLO ESCRIBO SIN LUCRO.**

**¡h**ola a todo el mundo! ¡Pues aquí esta otro capítulo! Espero que también les guste, me di cuenta que el capítulo anterior les gustó mucho así ojalá este siga siendo de su agrado =)

**alwayswlove, JezreelHernandez16, Eternauta, LizzGaby25, lupita leal, maya123, Valeria Grayson.**

Muchísimas gracias por sus hermosos comentarios que me animan a seguir escribiendo, lamento no poder dejarles mensajes personales pero ando muy ocupada y no puedo permitirme ese lujo, espero lo entiendan y aún así disfruten este capítulo =)

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

**.**

**.**

Toph estaba recostada en la cama de su pequeña habitación. Una que pagaba alquiler mensualmente, minúscula donde apenas cabía un colchón. Pero era suya y con eso estaba feliz.

No dejaba de pensar en el incidente del día anterior. Había tropezado con ese chico tremendamente familiar y no se lo sacaba de la cabeza. Ella jamás olvidaba una voz, pero ésta era extraña. Le recordaba tremendamente la de su difunto amigo Aang, pero a la vez era diferente. Lo más aterrador del caso es que la voz era suave, fluida y ligeramente cantarina, como la de los maestros aire. Y eso la inquietaba.

Ser ciega tiene sus ventajas. Entre ellas, era demasiado perspicaz. Había desarrollado tanto el sentido del oído que podía saber exactamente de dónde era una persona con solo escucharla. Los maestros tierra, por ejemplo, hablaban golpeadamente y casi lanzando las palabras de la misma forma que lanzaban las rocas. Si no eran maestros, pero pertenecían al reino tierra, hablaban de una manera similar pero más llevadera, con una obstinación artificial en sus oraciones. Los maestros aire dejaban que sus palabras fluyeran con amabilidad, casi como si al hablar las oraciones danzaran con los vientos. Era un acento particular, relacionado con sus poderes, y que el chico del día anterior poseía.

Pero aquél chico no solamente hablaba de esa forma fluida, había un dejo de acento fuerte que años de vivir en el reino tierra podían otorgar. Lo que no se explicaba era la entonación marcada de las letras _r_ y _g_, característica de los maestros fuego; y la fluidez de las _s_ y _ch_ que correspondía a los maestros agua ¿Acaso el muchacho había viajado por todo el mundo?

Ella se removió en el colchón pensativa. La manera en que el chico había ejecutado su tierra control era parecido al de ella, y le recordó también al de una persona. Su constitución física incluso le era parecida. Demonios, por primera vez en su vida lamentó no poder ver. Estaba segura que analizar con detenimiento sus facciones sería de mayor utilidad que ver la sombra de su cuerpo a través de vibraciones.

El chico quería llegar a la ciudad de Ba SIng Se y no era nada paciente, pues el idiota consideraba cruzar el reino prohibido donde los Dragones hacían de las suyas. Claro que ella iba y venía de ese lugar cuando le daba en gana, no por nada se había hecho la fama de ser la Bandida Ciega, reina de la tierra que podía estar donde hubiera suelo y permanecer segura aunque la rodearan ejércitos enteros. Esa era su libertad y su mejor ventura.

No había extrañado nada ser Toph Bei Fong hasta el día anterior, que ese chico la mandó por el pozo de los recuerdos. Aquel diciembre de hace cinco años había cambiado tantas cosas. Toph era una maestra tierra excepcional desde que era una niña, pero sus padres nunca le dejaron que tuviera ningún tipo de contacto social. Escapándose por las tardes de su casa fue como conoció al intrépido maestro aire Aang, nómada que la visitó constantemente hasta el día en que le dijeron que era el Avatar. Con él rompieron la tradición y comenzaron a entrenarlo en los demás elementos desde que fue un niño. Pero Aang tenía un maestro tierra control horrible y fue ella quien decidió enseñarle a escuchar la tierra, la clave de cualquier digno maestro, así como muchos más trucos que le darían poder. Le costó demasiado, pero aprendió rápido y supo que su amigo sería un gran Avatar.

Eso hasta que llegó el baile. Ella acudió, desde luego. Era la mejor amiga del cumpleañero y además sus padres los ricachones del mundo. Nadie se esperaba el ataque. Y ella tampoco era ajena a los sonidos de llanto y el crujir del fuego sobre la madera. Se sintió tan afortunada de no poder ver nada. Ella luchó, o al menos lo intentó, para después ser vilmente golpeada y lanzada por un risco de la altísima montaña. Cayó y se golpeó pero con sus poderes pudo detener la caída lo suficiente para estar viva.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, quizá días o semanas hasta que recuperó la conciencia. Ya para ese entonces del Templo solo se podía sentir el pesado ambiente que genera la desgracia de la masacre. Sus padres la buscaron, pero los buscadores incompetentes que contrataron jamás la encontraron y la dieron por muerta. En un principio Toph pensó volver a su casa, pero la idea sencillamente no fue nada aceptable.

Ella intentaba escapar del yugo de sus padres desde que tenía seis años y ahora, para ellos al menos, estaba muerta. Era la oportunidad perfecta. Cinco años habían pasado y no estaba segura de haber tomado la decisión correcta, pero una cosa sí la calmaba: era libre. Como jamás lo fue. Y siendo libre se puede ser quién eres realmente.

No había día en que no pensaba en sus amigos fallecidos en aquél Templo. Entre ellos, claro, estaba Aang. Aún no estaba segura de cómo el Avatar pudo haber caído, pero se le buscó por meses y sólo se encontraron restos carbonizados de sus túnicas cubriendo huesos chamuscados. La evidencia era demasiado obvia. Y para acabarla, estaba el testimonio de la reina azucarada.

¿Por qué demonios entonces le ponían esta prueba? Ella ya había perdido a su amigo Aang e incluso visitó la pequeña tumba que le hicieron en el Templo Aire del Este, donde nació. Ahora vivía de las ventas ilegales que hacía y era completamente feliz como nómada independiente. Su vida estaba hecha, su vida estaba hecha, su vida estaba hecha… sí.

¿O no?

Se paró de la cama y agarró el bolso donde tenía sus mercancías, así como dinero. Simplemente salió del cuarto con una sonrisa. No debía nada y le quedaban suficientes monedas de oro por unas estafas de hace unos días como para no trabajar en un mes. Así que se dedicó a caminar por las calles sintiendo con sus pisadas el movimiento de las personas. Adam ya no la siguió, seguro se había rendido. "No es más que un chico tremendamente parecido, Toph. Solo eso, solo eso…." Se dijo a sí misma, sin creérselo claro está.

¡Y es que eran tantas las coincidencias! Apenas y pudo sentir sus pasos, en primera instancia. Fue la misma forma en que conoció a Aang, tropezándose con él porque caminaba como si flotara sobre el suelo. Instintivamente le llamó Pies Ligeros, pero se arrepintió al momento de hacerlo. Sólo había un Pies Ligeros y ya estaba enterrado.

Bueno, mejor para ella. Tenía hambre, así que caminó hacia el mercado. Pero apenas iba a llegar cuando sintió esas pisadas ligeras.

—Estás atrás de mí—dijo con cansancio—¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?—y ya que pensaba haberse librado de él.

—Te dije que soy necio y testarudo—fue la respuesta de Adam, que sonreía. Anoche había tenido un sueño con ésta chica, pero la llamaba de una forma curiosa. Bai Dong o algo así, además de que en su sueño ella estaba al lado de un jabalí volador. Qué cosa tan más rara—Por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?

—No te incumbe.

—Tú sabes que me llamo Adam. Lo justo es que me digas tu nombre.

—Lo justo es que me dejes en paz—fue su respuesta, mientras caminaba.

—Por favor…

Maldición ¿Nunca se cansaba de los juegos?

—De verdad, te estás convirtiendo en un estorbo.

—Si me guiaras a Ba Sing Se te dejaría libre solo en dos semanas.

—No.

—Anda, por favor…

—¡Vete a molestar a alguien más!

—Para mí no hay nadie más que tú.

Toph respiró armándose de paciencia.

—Llámame Bandida Ciega.

Adam frunció el ceño. Eso no sonaba como un hombre, al menos no para él. Un apodo claro, pero él quería saber su nombre. Lo necesitaba con urgencia.

—Ese no es un nombre—le dijo.

—Pues es el mío si quieres hablarme—replicó—¿Ya me dejarás en paz?

—¿Me llevarás a Ba Sing Se?

—No.

—Ahí está tu respuesta.

Toph no le prestó más atención y caminó hacia el mercado para comer algo.

Adam caminaba atrás de ella sin decir nada, pero su necedad ya estaba cansando a la Maestra Tierra. Ella se sentó a comer en una posada y Adam tomó asiento en la mesa de al lado, pidiendo solo un vaso con agua.

El resto del día es fácil de resumir: Adam siguiendo a Toph a todas partes. Debemos recalcar la paciencia de la chica, puesto que estalló hasta las tres de la tarde.

—¡Lárgate a hacer algo de provecho!—le gritó, iracunda—¡Déjame ya en paz!

—No hasta que me lleves a Ba Sing Se.

—¡Maldita sea!

Le dio la espalda, con las manos convertidas en puños.

—Por favor, es cuestión de vida o muerte.

¡Ja! ¿Creía que ella iba a caer en esos juegos?

—No me vengas con trucos, no soy de esas—replicó, caminando y sin verlo—Solamente lárgate.

—Bueno, quizá dramaticé—se corrigió—Pero de verdad es importante.

—¿Por qué demonios quieres ir a Ba Sing Se en dado caso?—preguntó con un dejo de interés.

—Porque creo que algo, o alguien, me espera ahí.

Se detuvo.

Demasiadas coincidencias.

¡Demasiadas!

—No lo sé…

Toph ya había llegado a la posada donde rentaba su alcoba. La mujer dueña de la construcción estaba en el umbral, una regordeta amargada de esas que se la viven en desgraciar a los demás. Toph no le prestó atención hasta que ella la detuvo, con motivo de una carta.

—Te llegó cuando te fuiste—le dijo con voz nasal—Toma—casi se la aventó.

—Gracias—replicó, sin nada de gratitud.

Toph sostuvo el pergamino.

Adam la miró indecisa, así que dio un paso hacia ella y preguntó:

—¿Quieres que te lo lea?

Toph realmente no quería involucrarlo más en su vida. Pero resignándose a que era la única persona disponible en toda la ciudad para hacer esa tarea, se lo dio, apretando los dientes y pensando que se lamentaría de esa decisión en pocos segundos.

Adam desenrolló el pergamino y leyó tranquilamente, con una voz digna de un orador.

_Bandida Ciega, no hemos revelado tu secreto pero temo que pronto será el momento. Gyatso ha tenido sueños y visiones relacionadas a un muchacho. Según Gyatso puede que sea el Avatar o si no una persona que será determinante para detener la rebelión de los dragones. Dice Gyatso que ésta persona se presentará a la maestra tierra ciega, lo cual le desconcertó pues recuerda que para él tú estás muerta. Si te lo digo es porque en caso de que alguien así se te aparece, recuerda el lema de nuestro difunto amigo: Nada es una coincidencia. Te extrañamos y esperamos poder verte algún día._

_Firma, S._

Toph suspiró.

Las coincidencias no existían.

Adam volvió a enrollar el pergamino con demasiados pensamientos en su mente. Cuando leyó el nombre de Gyatso sintió el corazón acelerarse y no supo porqué pero le dieron ganas de sonreír, casi como si estuviera aliviado. No sabía quién era el autor de esa carta, la firma le daba claras intenciones anónimas, aunque quizá la Bandida Ciega conocía al sujeto en cuestión.

La Bandida Ciega (recordemos que es el nombre por el cual Adam la conoce) estaba pálida y tiesa en su lugar, sin moverse, sin reaccionar. Sus blancos ojos posados en algún punto perdido frente a ella. Su mente trabajaba a mil por hora y las dudas no se hicieron esperar en azotarla ¿Es que el destino planeaba jamás dejarla en paz? Ir a Ba Sing Se era tan peligroso para ella ¡No quería que nadie la reconociera! Sus padres no tenían amigos en Omashu, por eso estaba ahí, pero…

—¿Quieres llegar a Ba Sing Se en dos semanas atravesando el Reino Prohibido?—preguntó, con la voz áspera y los puños cerrados.

—Sí—repuso Adam con firmeza.

—Bien—se volteó con simpleza—Nos veremos mañana al amanecer ¿entendido?

—Pero, Bandida Ciega…

—Chitón—le señaló—Solamente aprovéchame ¿está claro? Mañana al amanecer. Adiós.

Ella entró a la posada para irse a su alcoba.

Adam sonrío para sí mismo, feliz.

**-o-**

Adam caminó hacia la posada donde se estaba quedando cuando era ya casi de noche. Sus pasos eran lentos, vacilantes, pero la enorme sonrisa de su rostro era imposible de borrar. Al andar capturaba la atención de personas, que no comprendían la naturaleza de la felicidad que alumbraba el rostro de aquel chico.

Cuando llegó a la posada solo caminó a su cuarto sin decir nada más. Atascó la puerta y las ventanas, dejando prendida la veladora. Se desvistió en el cuarto de baño para sumergirse en la bañera con agua tibia. Mientras permanecía en el agua, que lo calmaba inmensamente, no pudo dejar de agradecer su suerte.

Ahora sin las ropas largas que cubrían su cuerpo ni la banda en la frente, sus tatuajes eran visibles. Eran los tatuajes de un maestro aire. Las flechas divinamente trazadas en su piel de un color celeste enigmático ¿Porqué demonios las tenía? Cuando Nana lo encontró ocultó aquella señal de su naturaleza y le instó a seguir haciéndolo. Después de todo, él era un Maestro Tierra, y por más que se había empeñado en hacerlo jamás consiguió mover una sola ventisca de aire ¿Porqué tendría los tatuajes de un Nómada Aire si no era un Maestro Aire?

Esa duda sabía que sólo un Monje del Aire le podría responder. Más llegar de incógnito era difícil. En los barcos que iban desde los puertos hasta Ba Sing Se los soldados revisaban minuciosamente a los pasajeros. Si le encontraban las flechas, le preguntarían entre otras cosas porqué no viajaba con bisontes voladores o no llevaba túnicas anaranjadas. Las dudas llegarían a los oficiales de alto mando, dudas que ni él mismo podía responder. Y no quería pasar por más odiseas de las necesarias.

La Bandida Ciega no podía verlo y aunque caminara a su lado sin vendajes o ropas holgadas, ella jamás vería las marcas tatuadas permanentemente en su piel. Así que, con ella, estaría a salvo la mayor parte del viaje. Los dos meses que le costaría alcanzar la ciudad amurallada.

Las cosas mejoraban. O al menos eso pensaba. Pero la mente no dejaba de estar aturdida. Había algo en la Bandida Ciega que le hacía tremendamente familiar, relacionado con la visión que tuvo de ella el día anterior ¿Porqué demonios vio a un jabalí volador? ¿Qué relación podría tener ese exótico animal con la testaruda muchacha? Ella no parecía pertenecer a las calles. Su complexión era delgada y las facciones de su rostro muy finas, además de que su piel blanca no era normal en los ciudadanos comunes del Reino.

Pero no quería pensar o sospechar siquiera en la muchacha que había aceptado escoltarlo hasta Ba Sing Se. Debía estarle agradecido, a pesar de las dudas que tenía acerca de ella. Además de que seguía viéndola de forma familiar, la misma sensación que había tenido en el Templo Aire del Sur lo envolvía al presenciarla y extrañamente le reconfortaba.

Cerró los ojos, saliendo de la tina de baño. Se secó rápidamente mientras caminaba hacia la cama. Al recostarse, sin poder contenerse, estiró la mano hacia el bolso donde guardaba sus cosas y sacó de él un delicado collar azul.

El que encontró en el Templo del Sur.

No sabía porqué, pero ese collar le parecía conocido. Tenía la sensación de que pertenecía a una persona importante y quería devolvérselo. No sabía porqué, pero esa persona muy probablemente estaría en Ba Sing Se. O al menos en el camino a la ciudad. Algo se lo decía. Una corazonada.

Cerró los ojos con el collar en la mano.

Mañana sería un gran día.

* * *

Bueno, eso es todo por hoy, les prometo que las cosas irán pasando más rápido conforme avancen los capítulos ¡Ojalá les haya gustado!

Hasta la próxima!

saludos!


	4. Capitulo 3

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK YO SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO**

**¡H**ola! ¿como están? Yo aquí feliz subiendo el tercer capitulo de esta historia que ha tenido un recibimiento demasiado bueno y eso me emociona demasiado ¡Espero este capítulo también les guste mucho!

Muchas gracias a:

**Nieve Taisho, alwayswlove, Valeria Grayson, lupita leal, LegendOfHako, .16, kyubute.**

por sus hermosos comentarios en donde me demuestran todo su hermoso apoyo que me da ánimos para continuar con esta historia ¡Son increíbles! muchas gracias

¡Y aquí está!:

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

**.**

**.**

Las coincidencias no existían.

Toph lo sabía, y solo por eso aceptó guiar al mocoso ese a Ba Sing Se. Pero no iba a confiar en él. Por ahora simplemente se limitaría a guiarlo y rezar por no encontrarse con los Guerreros del Agua (¿Dragones? ¡Ja! A ellos no les temía nada)

Se levantó bien temprano esa mañana, sin apenas haber dormido por la noche, metiendo sus cosas en la mochila y saliendo de la posada ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

—¡Buenos días!—saludó Adam. Tenía una radiante sonrisa de impaciencia por emprender su viaje lo más pronto posible.

—No digas nada o me arrepentiré—fue su saludo matutino—¿Traes todas tus cosas?—preguntó.

—Sí.

—Muy bien, vámonos.

Adam entendió que ella estaba guiándolo a reticencia, por eso caminó en silencio a su lado. Las personas salían a las calles para charlar, caminar o hacer sus compras diarias, el ajetreo de Omashu ignoraba que dos personas importantísimas para detener la rebelión estaba empezando un viaje hacia sus destinos.

Salieron de la ciudad. Los Guardianes los detuvieron para ver sus papeles y les preguntaron la razón de su viaje.

—Iremos a Ba Sing Se—fue la respuesta de la Bandida Ciega.

El Guardia frunció el ceño.

—¿En barco, imagino?

—¡Obviamente! No somos unos locos suicidas.—hablaba con un sarcasmo muy marcado—¿Qué compañía nos recomienda?

—Les recomendaría los Maestros Agua, claro. Ellos son excelentes navegantes y podrán guiarlos con seguridad—el Guardia notó los ojos blancos de la chica—¿Usted es ciega?

Rodó los ojos.

—Sí, señor. Como ve mi pareja me guiará—y agarró la mano de Adam.

Adam tragó duro cuando sintió la manita pálida de la bandida ciega sobre la suya. Había escuchado esas explicaciones impresionado y no reaccionó hasta ese momento. El Guardia asintió, les dio otras recomendaciones más y los dejó salir de la ciudad. Caminaron agarrados de la mano hasta la mitad del puente, donde Toph estaba segura de que ya no los veían.

—¡Suficiente teatro!—soltó su mano rápidamente—Cómo odio los guardias…

—No iremos en barco ¿Verdad?—eso era lo que en realidad preocupada a Adam.

—¡Por supuesto que no!—Toph suspiró, aquél chico no entendía en absoluto la forma de viajar por el mundo—Si les dijera que vamos a cruzar el reino perdido jamás nos hubieran dejado salir de la ciudad.

—Pero tu lo haces todo el tiempo.

—Yo me saltó el muro—se encogió de hombros—Pero ésta vez… creo que no volveré a Omashu.

—¿En serio?—Adam comenzó a sentirse culpable ¡Quizá por él ya no quería volver a su ciudad!—Pero, es tu hogar.

—Yo no nací en Omashu ni crecí ahí, si a eso te refieres. La tierra es mi hogar y donde haya tierra estaré en casa—afirmó, como orgullosa maestra tierra—Ahora camina que no tenemos todo el día.

Adam simplemente la siguió.

Caminaron lentamente por la vereda hasta que Toph lo detuvo. Ella entonces lo desvió hacia un camino a través de un espeso bosque. No había ningún tipo de sendero, la chica se guiaba por las vibraciones que sentía a través de sus pies. Adam la seguía sin hacer cuestiones, confiaba en ella para guiarlo al Reino Perdido y además, tenía la extraña corazonada de que ella jamás lo iba a traicionar. Había aprendido los últimos meses a hacerle caso a sus instintos.

Toph no habló en el camino que llevaron hasta que el viento enfrió.

—Bandida Ciega—la llamó—Está anocheciendo ¿Cree que debamos acampar?

—Sí—dijo, pero cerró los ojos concentrándose en las vibraciones—Más adelante hay un río. Será más seguro.

—Como usted diga.

Conocía perfectamente esa ruta. El río era donde usualmente paraba a descansar cuando se iba a sus excursiones. Estaba asombrada. Habían caminado todo el día a un ritmo bastante apurado y Adam no se quejó. No dijo una sola palabra ni aminoró el paso. Ella pensaba que tardarían dos días en llegar al río. Si Adam seguía siendo tan rápido caminando como hasta ahora, probablemente no tardarían dos meses en llegar a Ba Sing Se, si no menos.

Esa ilusión casi desapareció cuando, llegados al río, Adam se dejó caer sobre el suelo.

—¡Al fin!

Ella frunció el ceño.

—¿Estás cansado?—ella como Maestra Tierra caminaba por horas sin cansarse. La conexión con su elemento le hacia que caminar fue más fácil. Y Adam era un Maestro Tierra.

—No en realidad—fue su respuesta, mientras se sentaba—No me canso al caminar. Pero no me gusta hacerlo.

—¿En serio? ¡Pero si es parte de nuestro elemento!

Adam se encogió de hombros.

—Lo sé… pero no es de mi agrado.

En eso sintió que se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia el río. Escuchó el ruido del agua cuando sumergió su cuerpo entero entre la corriente acuática.

Adam se sentía feliz. Había dejado la mochila en suelo seco y también buena parte de sus ropas. Al ser su acompañante ciega, podía refrescarse en el agua luciendo sus tatuajes sin ninguna preocupación. Además no había nadie cerca, sus poderes así se lo decían.

—¿No viene, Bandida Ciega?—le preguntó—Está fresca.

—No—Toph no sabía nadar y a ella no le gustaba mucho sumergirse en los ríos, así que solo se colocó en la orilla y dejó que el corriente de agua mojara sus pies—Aquí estoy bien.

Adam simplemente se encogió de hombros, nadando un rato más.

Toph se dejó relajar. El agua le traía buenos recuerdos de sus amigos. Años atrás, cuando tenía doce, ella había realizado una pequeña incursión en la montaña—a escondidas de sus padres, quienes pensaron que fue de visita a la ciudad—con los príncipes de las Tribus Agua y de la Nación de Fuego. Iba también su mejor amigo, Aang, al que ya sabía Avatar. La incursión la habían planeado los Monjes para que la amistad entre el Avatar y los niños nobles fuera más estrecha, y también pudieran perfeccionar sus habilidades elementales.

Poco más de un mes se pasaron entre largas caminatas, bromas, peleas, risas y muchas aventuras. Cuando regresó a casa nunca más volvió a ser la misma. Sentía que la montaña la llamaba y cada vez que podía se escapaba de sus padres. La oportunidad perfecta de regresar a la naturaleza se presentó cuando la creyeron muerta. Pero ahora, con Adam, sentía que estaba volviendo a ser la misma de antes y que había perdido el camino hacia su independencia. Una cosa era segura: ella había cambiado. Y odiaba reconocerlo.

Adam salió del río después de casi una hora, con mucha hambre y cansancio. Comió frutas que había guardado en su mochila y construyó una sencilla tienda de campaña con tierra igual a la de la bandida ciega. Ésta comía trozos de carne seca y le ofreció.

—No, gracias—rechazó amablemente.

—¿No te gusta la carne?

—Soy vegetariano.

Toph asintió. Ella ya sabía que le iba a dar esa respuesta.

—Descansa, mañana deberemos caminar aún más.

**-o-**

En el Templo Aire del Este, cercano a la ciudad de Ba Sing Se, vivían una gran cantidad de sacerdotisas así como los Monjes sobrevivientes del Templo Aire del Sur. No habían querido restaurar ese bello templo después de la masacre ahí acontecida. Estaban seguros que muchos espíritus se negaban a irse y las energías se habían alterado.

—Pueden quedarse el tiempo que necesiten, ya sabe—le dijo la sacerdotisa Yodora al Monje Gyatso.—Si quieren pueden irse a los demás Templos. Todos estamos conscientes de su tragedia y aceptaremos la decisión que tomen.

Gyatso había sido el protector del Templo Aire del Sur y a la muerte del Monje Jo, líder del Templo, ascendió a ese puesto. En condiciones normales Gyatso ya hubiera mandado a los demás niños y monjes del Sur hacia el Templo del Norte, donde había más Monjes. Pero había decidido esperar en el Templo del Este por una serie de sueños que había estado teniendo las últimas semanas.

—Me gustaría construir un nuevo Templo en la cadena montañosa del Sur. Mantener el equilibrio de los cuatro puntos cardinales.

Yodora asintió.

—Me parece una excelente idea. Y creo que todos estarán de acuerdo ¿Cuándo quisiera empezar los preparativos?

—Me gustaría hasta el solsticio de verano—apenas estaban al equinoccio de otoño—Dejar pasar un poco más el duelo por nuestros compañeros caídos. Usted comprende.

La mujer colocó una mano sobre su hombro.

—Comprendo perfectamente—le sonrió—Un año más con ustedes será un verdadero honor.

La sacerdotisa, de canosos cabellos y piel avejentada, dejó solo al Monje para salir a meditar.

Gyatso solamente caminó hacia los establos, donde se encontraba un bisonte volador en específico. Appa gruño al verlo a modo de saludo y dejó que el anciano acariciara con cariño su pelaje; Momo, el lémur volador, descendiendo desde las torres para reposar sobre el hombro de Gyatso.

—Sé que lo extrañan—dijo, con voz calmada—Pero aquí estamos nosotros los vivos para cuidarlos.

Appa había sido el bisonte volador de Aang, su compañero imparable desde que eran unos niños, ambos. Momo no llegó a la vida del Avatar hasta que fue un adolescente de catorce años. Pero de igual forma se ganó un lugar en su corazón.

A la muerte del Avatar, ambos animales demostraron tristeza y desconcierto. Gyatso se había encargado de cuidarlos, pero no solo.

—¿Noticias nuevas?—preguntó el monje, cuando sintió pasos a sus espaldas.

—Nada interesante—fue la respuesta de Sokka—Ya sabes, mi hermana de necia ha mandado un escuadrón alrededor del muro. Dice que tus visiones deben ser ciertas.

—Probablemente lo sean—dijo, volteando a verlo—O quizá sean solo sueños raros de mi gastada imaginación.

—¡Exactamente!—Sokka sonaba frustrado—Pero dile eso a ella. Está más ensimismada en su mente que el propio Zuko.

—¿Debo tomar eso entonces como que ella se fue a resguardar el muro?—preguntó, con una sonrisa. Ya conocía la respuesta.

—¿Me lees el pensamiento o qué?—replicó Sokka—Partió ésta mañana. No pude detenerla.

Momo voló hacia Sokka por el durazno que él le ofrecía. Se posó sobre el hombro del moreno, comiendo de su fruta con tranquilidad.

—Pensé que se llevaría a Appa.

—Me pidió que se lo llevara en unos días—agregó Sokka—Como si no tuviera suficientes problemas dirigiendo mis tropas al norte.

—¿Y por qué vas al Norte?

—Papá me pidió refuerzos—suspiró—Atacaron nuevamente el Polo Norte. Debo ir a darles una mano.

—Mucha suerte con eso, joven amigo.

—Gracias.

—Y sobre tu hermana…

Sokka se quedó callado, esperando la respuesta del sabio anciano.

—Yo mismo le llevaré al bisonte en dos días y trataré de tener una charla con ella.—cerró los ojos—Intenta comprenderla un poco más. Hay heridas que tardan más años en cerrar.

Sokka lo sabía, pero eso no lo hacía más fácil.

—Todo mejorará.

Fue lo último que dijo el Monje. Sokka intentó aferrarse a ese pensamiento mientras partía con sus tropas al Polo Norte.

* * *

¡Ya salió Sokka! se que es poco por ahora pero las cosas se irán aclarando más de poco en poco. El próximo capítulo veremos a más personajes,

nos vemos!

chao!


	5. Capitulo 4

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK YO SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS.**

**¡H**ola a todos! Lamento la demora, anduve ocupadilla por las vacaciones, que hasta ahora fueron muy interesantes. En fin, no les quito más su tiempo ¡Aquí está el nuevo capítulo!

comentarios:

alwayswlove: jjaja espero que este capitulo sea tan asombroso como esperas.

lupita leal: ¡que bueno que te guste!

JezreelHernandez16: Aang aparecerá cuando menos lo esperes ;)

Nieve Taisho: ¡hola amiga! pues tu querido Sokka tendrá mucho protagonismo más adelante ¡y del bueno! claro que pensé en ti y le agregué un tokka algo distinto a esta fic...ojalá te guste :)

¡Gracias a todos!

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

**.**

**.**

—¿Y bien?—preguntó Azula—¿Cómo van las cosas?

Zuko frunció el ceño.

—Nada bien.

La última tropa de Dragones finalmente pudo vencer la que hasta ese momento fue la intocable marina de la Nación de Fuego. El puerto sureño de Gohen, donde se llevaban a cabo las transacciones y comercias con el Polo Sur cayó. Era la primera ciudad en los cinco años de guerra que caía en los territorios de la Nación de Fuego. Y su soberano, Ozai, estaba preocupado por eso.

—¡Malditos sean esos dragones!—gritó Azula llena de coraje con pequeñas llamas saliendo de sus manos—¿Y ahora qué haremos? Gohen era de nuestros principales puertos comerciales ¡Y comerciar con el Reino Tierra es bastante peligroso!

—¿Crees que no lo sé? ¿Crees que no lo sabemos?—grito Zuko a su hermana, que estaba más preocupado que ella por la situación—¡Esta derrota nos está costando una verdadera crisis! ¡La más grande desde que empezó esta guerra hace cinco años!

—¿¡Y qué demonios piensas hacer!? ¡Es tu responsabilidad cuidar las fronteras, príncipe!—casi escupió la última palabra con odio.

—¿Qué más puedo hacer?—Zuko bajó la cabeza, apretándose el puente de la nariz con la mano. Cómo le dolía la cabeza…—tengo una junta con los generales dentro de una hora.

—¿Y papá que ha dicho al respecto?—la voz de Azula era más amable, su hermano se veía muy tenso.

—Está bastante preocupado—admitió—Pero dijo que respaldara mis decisiones. Confía en que tome las correctas. Ha escrito también a nuestro tío para que nos mande consejos al respecto.

—Nuestro tío ha hecho un excelente trabajo cuidando el flujo comercial con Ba Sing Se—dijo Azula en voz baja—Pero si Gohen ha caído, Ba Sing Se será nuestra principal fuente de comercio. Su trabajo será aún más difícil.

—Por eso me reuniré con los generales. Necesitó mandarle ayudas, ver si consigo más flujos comerciales con otras ciudades importantes del Reino Tierra y con el Polo Sur.

—Confío en que conseguirás un buen acuerdo—dijo Azula repentinamente con una voz amable y una pequeña sonrisa.

Zuko le sonrió a su hermana y relajó la postura. La caída de Gohen tenía a toda la Nación vueltos locos de la angustia. Tenía muchas responsabilidades en sus manos, necesitaba pensar bastante bien lo que haría con sus generales.

Azula miró a su hermano con compasión. Todo se estaba poniendo aún más difícil para todos. observó particularmente la enorme quemadura en la mitad de su rostro, nacía cerca de la nariz, abarcaba todo su ojo y llegaba hasta la oreja casi deformándola. De milagro no perdió el ojo, pero la marca estaría siempre en su rostro. Malditos fueran los dragones ¿cómo se atrevían a marcar de por vida de esa forma a un príncipe?

—¿Y cómo vas tú con la protección civil?—preguntó Zuko. El príncipe estaba encargado de resguardar las fronteras del país y los flujos comerciales. La princesa, de salvaguardar la seguridad interna de los caminos, las ciudades y los civiles. Ninguna de las dos era una tarea fácil cuando se estaba en medio de una guerra.

—Es tan difícil—Azula admitió con voz baja, frunciendo el ceño de la angustia—No consigo encontrar los cuarteles generales de los Dragones en la región sur. He duplicado la seguridad civil pero temo que continúen haciendo atentados.

—Si quieres puedo asignar a uno de mis generales a que te ayude a trazar un plan de seguridad nacional.

—No es necesario Zuzu. Los Generales se necesitan más en las fronteras, impidiendo el acceso a más Dragones—le dijo cortésmente—Papá ha aumentado el presupuesto a mi jurisdicción, así que podré trazar un plan más ambicioso con mayores legiones y espero que ya en este trimestre la seguridad secreta pueda encontrar a esos malditos Dragones.

—¿No han pasado la región sur?

—No—dijo con orgullo—El bloqueo civil que puse en el río Zen fue muy eficiente. Los Dragones no han podido salir de la región sur, pero aún así pueden causar estragos ahí.

—Menos mal que las cosas no han empeorado.—Zuko suspiró, masajeándose ligeramente el cuello—Si me disculpas, iré a cambiarme para la reunión con los generales.

—Adelante—Azula le dedicó otra sonrisa a su hermano—Sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo.

Zuko se fue después de asentir, caminando a sus aposentos. Azula se quedó en el pasillo y luego caminó a paso lento hacia el balcón que estaba cerca. Desde ahí podía ver parte de la enorme ciudad imperial, aún a salvo de los Dragones.

La guerra se estaba haciendo tan crítica. Cinco años atrás, ella y su hermano habían acudido con sus padres al Templo Aire del Sur, por la fiesta de cumpleaños del nuevo Avatar. Ella lo conoció cuando eran niños, Aang siempre fue alegre e inquieto y aunque era ingenuo, sería buen Avatar. Tenía un aire de justicia muy elevado aún para su edad. Zuko y Aang siempre fueron grandes amigos. Ella nunca se llevó mal con él, pero tampoco se llevaban muy bien. En parte porque Azula siempre tuvo malas relaciones con la princesa Katara del Polo Sur, la mejor amiga y después novia del Avatar.

Pero el ataque de los Dragones al Templo la marcó de por vida. Levantando la manga de su túnica real, estaba una enorme quemadura que deformaba desde su codo hasta su hombro la tersa piel de su brazo. Al menos le fue mejor que a Zuko en la gravedad de la quemadura. Pero aún así, ningún príncipe debería de lucir semejantes marcas.

Contuvo la respiración cuando recordó el costo más alto de esa rebelión. Ella y su hermano sólo resultaron quemados. Su padre, afortunadamente salió casi ileso, sólo con una fractura. Su madre en cambió, no corrió con la misma suerte. Agonizó dos días enteros antes de perder la vida.

Azula nunca fue muy cercana con su madre, pero aún así compartían un amor familiar lo suficientemente fuerte como para ponerla a llorar cuando su madre agonizaba del dolor, pidiendo ayuda sin que pudieran dársela. Casi se sintió feliz al verla morir, al menos así no estaría sufriendo más. Pero fue tan doloroso perder a tantas personas ese día, su madre principalmente.

Las cosas cambiaron por completo después de ese día. Ahora ya no tenía madre, y como princesa necesitaba cuidar a su pueblo de la amenaza de los Dragones. Su padre inmediatamente reorganizó el ejército, los impuestos y la administración para la causa. Su hermano tomó sus responsabilidades sobre las fronteras organizándose con los generales. Y su tío, el Sumo General de las fuerzas armadas, estableció un flujo comercial seguro con la ciudad de Ba Sing Se, asegurando intereses comerciales y económicos importantísimos.

Pero la guerra continuaba, llevaba cinco años y parecía no tener fin. Quizá cuando el nuevo Avatar renaciera en las tribus Agua la paz podría encontrar su rumbo entre las personas. Pero hasta que eso ocurriera ¿Qué esperanzas había en medio del caos?

**-o-**

_Partiré a la Tribu Agua del Norte a darle refuerzos, están bajo ataque. Te mantendré informado._

_Sokka._

Zuko leyó la nota y la guardó, escribió una contestación rápida y la metió en el pequeño cilindro de madera sobre la espalda del halcón mensajero, dejándolo ir para llevar su mensaje al destinatario.

Los Dragones estaban haciendo todo lo posible por conquistar las dos tribus del agua. En el Polo Sur el Rey Hakoda había creado un impresionante bloqueo que había limitado el avance de los Dragones, pero estaban quedándose sin puertos comerciales lo cual les pondrían en graves aprietos pronto. En el Polo Norte, la batalla era cruda, cruel y violenta. No había forma de contenerla. Le gustaría mandar refuerzos, pero a no ser que pudiera crear un buen bloqueo de las fronteras en la Nación de Fuego, no podía ayudar al Polo Norte.

Zuko se vistió y se fue a la sala del Consejo de Guerra. Los generales estaban ahí esperándolo. Le saludaron con una reverencia y después tomaron asiento para discutir el orden del día. Todos sabían que estaban en problemas, y todos sabían que necesitaban discutir muy bien el plan a seguir.

**-o-**

La princesa Katara de la Tribu Agua del Sur era una mujer hermosa y una guerrera fiera. La belleza de su tierno rostro escondía a una maestra agua habilidosa y sin compasión. Ella y su hermano, el príncipe Sokka, habían tomado una pequeña legión de soldados para ir al Reino Tierra. Querían conseguir apoyo del Rey tierra para un acuerdo comercial con la Tribu Agua del Sur.

Consiguieron su objetivo y después de firmar el acuerdo, los dos príncipes movilizaron sus tropas para crear un sendero que fuera seguro entre el comercio del Polo Sur a Omashu, y de ahí a Ba Sing Se. Debido a que Omashu cerró su comercio por seguridad, movieron el puerto a la pequeña Isla Kyoshi, más cercana aún de la frontera y que resultó ser más segura para el comercio.

Debido al éxito de la misión el Rey Hakoda mandó más tropas y barcos a sus hijos para que siguieran manteniendo el comercio. Además, Katara llegó a un buen acuerdo con el General Iroh de la Nación de Fuego, que también tenía sus tropas en Ba Sing Se para cuidar el comercio con su país. Los soldados de la Nación del Fuego y de la Tribu Agua tenían un acuerdo común de ayuda mutua para cuidar sus propias rutas comerciales.

Los Templos del Aire, que carecían completamente de ejércitos, eran cuidados por milicias de otros países. Así, la Nación del Fuego resguardaba el Templo Aire del Oeste. El Polo Norte cuidaba el Templo Aire del Norte. Y el Reino Tierra protegía el Templo Aire del Este, cercano a Ba Sing Se. Katara constantemente visitaba el Templo para saludar a su antiguo amigo, el Monje Gyatso, y cuidar de Appa.

La princesa había movilizado sus tropas alrededor del muro de Ba Sing Se muy cerca del campamento de la Nación de Fuego. Una vez que sus tropas estaban instaladas, ella subió a un caballo avestruz y anduvo con el propósito de encontrarse con Iroh. Necesitaban ponerse al día.

El campamento de la Nación de Fuego era amplio y bien organizado. Reconocieron a la princesa y sonaron las trompetas anunciando la llegada de un aliado. Fue amablemente recibida y dieron de beber a su caballo avestruz mientras la condujeron hacia la tienda del General.

Iroh estaba sentado revisando mapas y tomando té, cuando la miró entrar a la tienda. Se puso de pie para saludarla y la invitó a tomar asiento con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. Siempre era grato ver a la dulce princesa Katara.

—¿Qué la trae a mi humilde campamento, alteza?—preguntó, sirviéndole su taza de té.

Katara aceptó el té y devolvió el saludo.

—Pues bien, han llegado rumores de que cayó la base de Gohen ¿es cierto?

—Temo que sí—había tristeza en el semblante de Iroh—Espero las órdenes de mi sobrino, para saber exactamente la trayectoria a seguir. Mi hermano me avisó que están sopesando bien el plan.

—Entiendo—la princesa también se veía frustrada—Esto pondrá aún más en aprietos nuestros reinos. Mi padre no me ha mandado aún alguna noticia, pero mi hermano se fue al Polo Norte con varias tropas para ayudarlos. Están verdaderamente mal.

—Quisiera también mandar tropas ahí, pero cada vez es más difícil mantener seguro el comercio aquí.—Iroh tomó de su té y respiró profundamente—Todo se está poniendo más difícil.

—Lo sé.

Iroh miró fijamente a Katara, se veía más nerviosa de lo usual.

—¿Qué ocurre princesa? ¿Hay más malas noticias?

—No—dijo inmediatamente—Es sólo que… me ha hablado el Monje Gyatso.

—Ah, muy sabio amigo—Iroh lo conocía y lamentaba no poder visitarlo estando tan cerca—¿Qué cuenta el viejo monje?

—Tuvo un sueño sobre un muchacho, que puede traer la paz. No sabe si es el Avatar o alguien más.

—¿Y qué es lo que te preocupa, pequeña?

—Según Gyatso, el muchacho buscará a la bandida ciega ¿la recuerda?

—Claro que sí—Iroh siempre le tuvo aprecio a Toph Bei Fong, la rica heredera y sobrina consentida del Rey Tierra. Era una mujer fuerte y audaz, pero que se sentía tan atrapada en ese mundo de etiqueta. Se le dio por muerta, pero Iroh no estaba seguro de eso—¿Qué pasa con ella?

—Se supone que está muerta.

—¿Y cuándo, nuestra bandida ciega ha sido una persona en la que se puede confiar? Ella sabe cómo hacer de las suyas.

—No me sorprendería que estuviera viva—dijo Katara en voz baja—Pero… ¿quién sería ese muchacho?

—¿Es por eso que estás aquí, en vez de en el Norte cuidando de tu hermano?

—Si—afirmo—Gyatso dijo que la Bandida ciega y ese muchacho llegarían a Ba Sing Se.

—Y has movido tus tropas cerca de aquí.

—Además de buscarlos, puedo mantener el comercio más seguro estando cerca.

—Eres una chiquilla lista—sonrió Iroh—Y sabes que cuentas siempre con mi apoyo. Gracias por darme tan buenas noticias.

—Gracias a usted por escucharlas.

—Princesa, tenga seguridad de que cuando mi sobrino me mande las indicaciones a seguir, la pondré al corriente. A su pueblo le afecta tanto como al mío la caída de Gohen.

—Y yo le mantendré al tanto de los sucesos en el Polo Norte.

Siguió un cómodo silencio, mientras los dos tomaban de sus tazas de té con más calma.

—¿Cómo están Zuko y Azula?

—Estresados, pero bien. Mis sobrinos son muy fuertes.

—Espero verlos pronto, en especial a Zuko.

—Han sido príncipes muy valientes, mis sobrinos, usted y su hermano. Este conflicto nos tiene a todos muy atareados y preocupados, pero nos ha unido como naciones más que en ninguna otra época.

—Eso es cierto, pero ¿a qué costo?

Iroh ya no pudo responder a eso. Charlaron cosas más triviales y después, Katara se fue a su propio campamento. Había sido una charla agradable, pero tenían que regresar a sus deberes. La guerra no esperaba.

* * *

Otro capítulo un poco corto, pero que espero sea de su agrado ¡muchísimas gracias por leer! =D

chao!


	6. Capitulo 5

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK YO SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO**

**¡H**ola! Ya sé que me tardé mucho, pero es que estoy en exámenes finales y era difícil darme mis tiempos, ¡pero aquí esta al fin este capítulo! Espero que les guste y lo disfruten :)

Comentarios:

Mitzka avatar: Que bueno que te ha gustado tanto la historia hasta ahora, aquí Azula será buena porque me gustaría experimentar cómo es esa faceta del personaje (espero que así pueda mantenerse xD)

Rosy: ¡Que bueno que te guste! los AU siempre son complicados de hacer, me alegra ver que voy por buen camino =D

Guest: jajaja deberias animarte a escribir, siempre es bueno.

ma: si,la universidad es muy pesada pero necesaria ¡gracias por el apoyo!

city-lights-nx: Lamento los errores de dedo, de verdad que trato de revisar bien estos capítulos antes de subirlos, pero como tu dices siempre se nos puede pasar algo. Lo bueno es que la historia lo compensa ¿no? jajaja. Me alegra que te guste.

Valeria Grayson: ¡Otro día de actualizaciones! =D

JezreelHernandez16: Gracias a ti por leer =)

lupita leal: Más o menos ese es el propósito ;)

kenavanetit216: ¡A mi me da muchoo más gusto que te sorprenda tan gratamente esta historia!

¡A leer!

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**.**

**.**

_"Sólo cierra tus ojos…"_

_Si, cerrar los ojos. Eso hacía. Pero había calor, el calor de un fuego abrasador. Se escuchaban gritos, escombros, sonidos de batalla. Personas suplicando ayuda, personas corriendo por sus vidas. Personas que caían muertas; el espantoso sonido del cuerpo desplomándose sobre el suelo, ya sin vida._

_"El sol se está ocultando…"_

_Cerrar los ojos no era suficiente para aislar la realidad. Era de noche, pero el incendio era atroz, las llamas se elevaban al cielo iluminando como si fuera de día. El humo ocultaba las estrellas y la luz del fuego deslumbraba toda la montaña que parecía casi atemorizada. Los animales habían escapado, fueron los que corrieron con la mejor suerte. Las personas en cambio, esas no tuvieron ni un poco de fortuna…_

_"Estarás bien, nadie podrá lastimarte ahora…"_

_¿Lastimar? ¡Todos quieren lastimar! Vio a una hermosa mujer de mirada azul que estaba viéndolo fijamente. Sus ojos eran como dos océanos en donde nadaba un enorme flujo de emociones. Era hermosa, pero las lágrimas en sus mejillas lo consternaban. Sombras negras corrían entre el fuego del lugar causando daño y maldad. Las sombras estaban rodeándola ¡Necesitaba ayudarla! Pero ¿cómo ayudar a una mujer tan hermosa? ¿cómo si él mismo no se podía mover?_

_"Ven, luz del amanecer…"_

_Y de repente esa hermosa mujer de ojos azules gritó de horror y de dolor, y sus ojos que antes lloraban silenciosamente se cerraron mientras ella se desplomaba en el suelo sin energía ¿estaba herida? ¿le había pasado algo? ¿o acaso sólo estaba llorando? Ella se llevó las manos a los ojos, como si intentara detener el río que comenzaba a caer de ellos. Y él, que hasta entonces estaba aturdido, confundido, débil y preocupado… él ya no sentía nada. Un dolor agudo y después… nada, vacío, oscuro… frío._

_"Tú y yo estaremos sanos y salvos…"_

"_¡NOOO!" gritó la mujer, corriendo hacia él, corriendo como si su vida dependiera de eso "¡AAANG!" pero él no podía responderle. No podía hablar. No podía sentir nada, y de hecho, ya no podía verla. Ya todo era oscuro. Lo último que recordaba, lo último que vio, fue cómo él se caía en un torbellino abrasador de dolor… y ella estaba segura, sana y salva en algún punto lejos del fuego, viendo cómo él caía… casi podía ver los pedazos de su corazón destrozado mientras ella se alejaba._

"_Aang"_

"_K..Kat…"_

.

¿Kat?

Adam se despertó agitado. Estaba acostumbrado a las pesadillas, en cierta forma le resultaban fascinantes. Estaba seguro que todos esos sueños significaban mucho más de lo que en realidad veía. Pero ¿qué significaban?

Esa hermosa mujer que siempre soñaba… sabía que su nombre no era Kat, era otro, más largo y hermoso, pero nunca conseguía recordarlo por completo. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que esa bella mujer existiera en verdad fuera de sus sueños.

Sacó el collar azul del bolso en su pantalón. En el Templo Aire del Sur, encontró un retrato con un rostro muy parecido al de esa mujer que soñaba. ¿Acaso era ella la que lo esperaba en Ba Sing Se? ¿Eran esos hermosos ojos azules los que cantaban para él guiándolo hacia la ciudad impenetrable? Ojalá fuera ella y no otra persona. Tenía un presentimiento muy grande, de que sólo las morenas manos de esa mujer podrían sanarle todas las dudas y heridas de su alma.

Adam respiró muy profundo y se acomodó otra vez sobre el suelo para volver a dormir. Era muy de noche aún, y ver las estrellas siempre lo ponían melancólico.

**-o-**

Una semana entera llevaban viajando y aunque había sido hasta ahora un viaje bastante agradable, Toph estaba increíblemente malhumorada esa mañana.

Adam no entendía por qué la Bandida ciega estaba tan enojada. Le daba su espacio para evitarse problemas, pero algo le decía que había gato encerrado. Toph caminaba rápidamente bajo el sol siguiendo un camino invisible para nadie que no fuera Maestro Tierra. Sus pies le decían que estaban muy cerca de Ba Sing Se, a sólo dos días más de viaje directo.

Debería estar feliz, ya pronto se desharía de Adam. Pero el problema es que no quería deshacerse de él. En esos siete días de viaje las coincidencias habían sido demasiadas. Abrumadoras. Esperanzadoras y al mismo tiempo estresantes. Estaba segura de que Adam era el mismísimo Aang. Pero ¿Por qué no recordaba nada?

Estaban cerca de Ba Sing Se. Y sabía que por ahí estaba Katara. ¿Cómo explicarle a la reina azucarada lo que estaba pasando? No tenía forma de avisarle, ella no sabía escribir, y si le dictaba la carta a Adam él sospecharía. Lo último que quería era darle motivos al joven para que se alejara de ella.

Y ahí estaba, toda molesta preguntándose qué debía hacer y cómo hacerlo.

—Hemos viajado demasiado rápido Bandida ciega—dijo Adam, intentando disminuir la tensión entre los dos—Llegaremos antes de las dos semanas normales a Ba Sing Se.

—Lo sé—respondió hosca—Somos maestros tierra, caminamos mucho más rápido que las personas normales.

—¿Se encuentra bien?—Adam ya estaba empezando a preocuparse.

Hasta entonces habían viajado por senderos que ellos mismos crearon. Evitaban las ciudades, y se habían escondido exitosamente de las caravanas de los Dragones. La travesía había resultado ser bastante eficiente ¿Por qué entonces ella estaba tan tensa, tan enojada?

Toph se detuvo un momento mientras caminaba. Adam se detuvo detrás de ella. ¿Sería que al fin le diría que estaba pasando? La Bandida Ciega, lejos de detenerse por pensamientos íntimos —como Adam pensaba— estaba sintiendo una irregularidad en el movimiento de la tierra.

—¿Sientes eso?—le preguntó a su acompañante, inclinándose para poder tocar con sus manos la tierra y sentir más profundamente sus vibraciones.

Adam frunció el ceño, pero cerró los ojos para sentir mejor esas vibraciones. Abrió los ojos de espanto e inmediatamente se colocó la camisa de manga larga que había estado guardando en su maleta.

—¿Serán dragones?—le preguntó a la bandida ciega.

—No lo sé—admitió—Pero tenemos que ocultarnos.

Estaban en una vereda con varios árboles. Toph dio un potente salto hacia la rama de un árbol y Adam la siguió. Estaban ocultos entre las hojas verdes, esperando lo peor.

—No puedo sentir bien la tierra desde aquí—susurró ella—Necesito que estés al pendiente de lo que veas.

—Claro—susurró él también, moviendo su mirada hacia donde habían sentido las vibraciones de la tierra.

Completamente quietos, la pareja esperó en silencio y siguió oculta entre los árboles. Sus ropas verdes estaban demostrando ser buen camuflaje. Adam pronto pudo ver entre las hojas un grupo de al menos treinta personas que estaban marchando. Llevaban espadas en los cinturones y cascos de color morado.

El color de los Dragones.

Tenso, Adam siguió observándolos fijamente. Estaban en guardia, pero no parecían percatarse de que había personas cerca. Charlaban un poco entre ellos. Conforme la caravana avanzaba, Adam pudo percatarse que era una escolta, y que al final iban encadenados mujeres y niños.

De repente algo pareció hacer _click_ en su mente. Eran alrededor de veinte mujeres jóvenes, y unos diez niños pequeños. Había escuchado de los campamentos para prisioneros civiles que los Dragones habían construido en el Reino Perdido, y que las personas eran tratadas peor que animales. Pero verlo solamente hizo que su sangre hirviera en coraje y que sintiera que _necesitaba_ hacer algo.

Las mujeres llevaban ropas viejísimas, antes debieron ser vestidos coloridos, pero estaban rotos en la falda ya veces en las mangas, completamente desteñidos y manchados, seguramente no habían sido lavados en meses. El cabello estaba igualmente sucio, pocas mujeres tenían la fortuna de tenerlo recogido, evitándose más sudor. Los niños iban descalzos, con las cabezas bajas y frialdad en sus ojos. Atrás había quedado la inocencia. Esos niños habían sufrido cosas que ningún humano debía haber sentido.

Indignado, y movido por una ansiedad impresionante de llevar justicia, Adam no lo pensó dos veces. La caravana estaba justo debajo de ellos, y sin siquiera sopesarlo un par de segundos, soltó las ramas que había estado sujetando hasta entonces. Y saltó.

Toph sintió el movimiento horrorizada, pero también estaba indignada por haber escuchado las cadenas. Más aún así, era imprudente aventurarse a pelear contra un batallón de soldados. Se quedó en las ramas, esperando escuchar la batalla.

Adam cayó al suelo y usó sus poderes para crear un temblor que hizo a los soldados caer. Sin perder el tiempo, levantó roca sólida del suelo a su alrededor para protegerse de los Maestros Fuego y después sacudió nuevamente el suelo, hundiendo entonces a la mayoría de los soldados que le rodeaban.

Los prisioneros estaban en el suelo, horrorizados pero callados, contemplando lo que estaba pasando. Hace años que habían dejado de creer en los milagros. Entonces ¿Por qué había alguien ahí defendiéndolos? ¿De verdad estaba pasando, o era un sueño?

Mientras Adam detenía los ataques de los maestros agua, sintió nuevamente el pinchazo en la cabeza y una voz lejana, de alguien a quien no recordaba, hizo eco en su cabeza.

"_Sólo tú puedes traer la paz y el equilibrio al mundo"_

Toph saltó y cayó justo detrás de los soldados que peleaban contra Adam. Su presencia, una total sorpresa, los desorientó el tiempo suficiente para que ella y Adam pudieran terminar de noquearlos. Con los Dragones desmayados en el suelo, los dos poderosos Maestros tierra se dieron un saludo de mutuo respeto, y después, caminaron hacia los prisioneros.

Ni las mujeres ni los niños se movían. Parecía que esperaban que algo peor ocurriera. En sus ojos solo había desconfianza, rencor y dolor. Pero Adam sabía que las cosas no debían ser así. De un movimiento rápido y certero, las cadenas de metal se rompieron, y quedaron completamente libres.

—La frontera del Reino Perdido termina en aquella dirección—dijo Toph, señalando con la mano la ruta a seguir—En menos de diez horas llegarán con los soldados de la guardia de Ba Sing Se. Y estarán seguros.

Una de las mujeres se puso de pie. Adam sintió que le era parecida, tenía el cabello castaño muy corto y unos ojos desconfiados, que lo escudriñaban como si intentara descubrir algo.

—¿Por qué nos han liberado?—preguntó—¿Acaso quieren algo de nosotros?

Adam la miró piadosamente, desconcertando a la mujer. Nadie en cinco años le había dedicado una mirada tan… humana.

—Sean libres—dijo Adam, respondiendo a su pregunta—Olviden lo que han vivido y sigan con sus vidas. Ya están a salvo. Lo peor ha pasado.

Esas palabras dichas con una voz suave y afectuosa parecieron remover algo en el interior de los niños, que inmediatamente se pusieron a llorar. Conmovidas, y al fin libres, las mujeres los abrazaron y también lloraron. Era un milagro ¡Un milagro! ¿No era un sueño?

Libres.

¡Eran libres!

La mujer de cabello corto pareció conmoverse también, pero se mantuvo firme.

—Me llamo Suki—le hizo una reverencia de gratitud—Gracias por su ayuda.

Toph también tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Ella antes de la guerra había sentido la falta de libertad. Pero ahora que era libre ¿qué estaba haciendo? Escondiéndose de ciudad a ciudad, siendo que había tantas personas en todo el mundo que estaban sufriendo. Personas inocentes, personas que, como ella, sólo estaban en sus casas o en una fiesta llena de amigos y familiares, cuando los Dragones arrasaron con todo.

Sin decir nada, Adam y Toph caminaron hacia Ba Sing Se. Pensaban mantenerse algo cerca de las mujeres, en caso de que se metieran en problemas. Pero sabían muy bien que ellas ya sabían cómo sobrevivir y cuidarse.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?—preguntó Toph—Te arriesgaste demasiado.

—Lo sé, pero… sentía que _tenía_ que hacerlo.

Toph se mantuvo callada el resto del día, pensando. No tenía la más mínima duda de que Aang había regresado del mundo de los muertos.

**-o-**

—Majestad—el comandante hizo el respetuoso saludo ante de continuar hablando—El viento ha cambiado de dirección a nuestro favor, si mantiene este rumbo podremos llegar al Polo Norte tres días antes de lo planeado.

El príncipe Sokka, que estaba en cubierta, miró hacia el mar que estaba bajo la nave y asintió. Volteó hacia su comandante para responderle.

—Es una grandiosa noticia. Gracias.

El comandante se retiró, entendiendo que el príncipe deseaba estar solo. Sokka miraba hacia el mar y de vez en cuando al cielo. La Luna brillaba entre las estrellas que también se reflejaban en las profundas aguas oscuras.

Muchos pensamientos se cruzaban en su mente. Por un lado, estaba su hermana Katara. Ella realmente le preocupada bastante. En el ataque de los Dragones al Templo Aire del Sur, todos perdieron a alguien, pero su hermana fue la que peor se lo tomó. Por un lado, su madre, la hermosa y querida Reina Kya, había fallecido por las heridas que recibió unos días después del ataque. También, habían caído Aang, su novio y el Avatar, y Toph, su querida amiga.

Tiempo después descubrió que Toph no estaba muerta, pero quería mantenerse oculta. Sokka aceptó esa condición de su amiga. Pero Katara aunque lo sospechaba, no lo sabía. Y ciertamente, desde la muerte de Aang y su madre, ella no había sido la misma.

Con su corazón oculto bajo miles de muros para protegerlo, Katara se había vuelto una guerrera fiera a implacable. Guiaba a sus soldados con auténtica valentía y ella misma era formidable en el campo de batalla. Con una maestría absoluta en su dominio del Agua-control, la princesa se convirtió en una figura de respeto y temor en la guerra. La poderosa y hermosa princesa Katara del polo sur, maestra agua inmisericorde con el enemigo, que escondía en su hermoso rostro una frialdad impresionante. Pero ella no se había hecho fría y distante simplemente porque sí. Perder a su madre y a su amor había sido un dolor demasiado grande para ella. Sokka sabía que ella estaba tan inmersa en la guerra porque buscaba venganza y eso le preocupaba bastante.

Ahora se dirigía al Polo Norte a ayudar a su tribu hermana. Internamente, no podía dejar de suspirar. Cuando él era un niño, solía jugar en los jardines de hielo y ríos que adornaban el palacio real en el Polo Sur. Salía bien abrigado, tanto que parecía una bola de ropa a punto de rodar sobre la nieve, y exploraba el alrededor. No podía tener más de seis años, y su madre se sentaba en una banca del jardín sosteniendo a su hermana menor en brazos, jugando con ella. A veces su padre encontraba escapes de sus responsabilidades para ir a jugar con ellos.

Eran tiempos sencillos, de amor y de paz. Cuando cumplió catorce, su padre lo enlistó en el ejército como correspondía a la tradición, y llevó a cabo un entrenamiento completo. Se suponía que llegaría a ser almirante, o general, administraría el ejército y después tomaría sus responsabilidades como príncipe heredero. Viajaría por el mundo, conocería a una hermosa princesa o noble de la cual se enamoraría, se casaría y tendría una vida familiar como la de sus padres.

Y las cosas estaban saliendo así. Se enamoró de la princesa Yue, del polo norte, y comenzaron un romántico cortejo. Su hermana se enamoró de Aang, un amigo de la infancia de ellos y el nuevo Avatar. Las dos parejas eran tan felices juntas.

Entonces llegó el fuego de los dragones y no quedaron más que cenizas de esa felicidad.

Yue resultó muy herida, pero sobrevivió. No obstante, no era el tiempo de noviazgos o de bodas. Sokka y Katara debieron regresar rápidamente el Polo Sur, velar el cuerpo de su difunta madre y reunirse con los generales para planear la protección de su Tribu. Tenían el corazón destrozado, el luto en el alma, pero los dos hermanos fueron fuertes y debieron afrontar con la cara en alto una guerra llena de injusticias, dolor, sangre y odio.

Sokka llevaba cinco años sin ver a Yue, y sin saber realmente nada de ella. Concentrado completamente en la guerra y en proteger a su gente, no había tenido tiempo de ninguna otra cosa. Ahora iba al Polo Norte, a ayudar a su defensa y, claro, a verla. Después de todo ¿Cómo iba a poder visitar el palacio real sin encontrarse a la princesa heredera?

Viendo las olas del mar, Sokka siguió reflexionando. Su padre había hecho un excelente trabajo cuidando las fronteras del Polo Sur. Y Katara era una fiera guerrera, ella perfectamente se encargaría de la franja comercial en Ba Sing Se.

Katara estaba tan ilusionada con los sueños de Gyatso. Pero Sokka no quería sentir esperanza, no en un tiempo donde la realidad es cruda, abrumadora y desalmada. Había pensado en escribirle a Zuko sobre las predicciones de Gyatso, pero prefirió ser prudente. Zuko estaba teniendo cada vez más problemas para mantener estables las fronteras de la Nación de Fuego. Aunque sus estrategias eran muy buenas, el desgaste de los soldados era lo que le estaba perjudicando. De la misma forma, Azula cada vez menos control tenía sobre la seguridad civil. La Nación de Fuego, hasta entonces poderosa, estaba comenzando a caer por la paranoia de su gente y el cansancio de la guerra.

Sokka sabía que lo mismo que le estaba pasando a la Nación de Fuego podía pasarle pronto al Reino Tierra y las Tribus Agua. Los Dragones estaban preparados para la guerra cuando la iniciaron, las naciones en cambio, improvisaron. Y aún cuando daban batalla, la desmoralización era el principal problema de toda la ciudadanía mundial.

Había tantas cosas que hacer, tantas cosas en qué pensar, y tan poco tiempo para eso. La falta de esperanza estaba matando lentamente a todo el mundo.

* * *

¡Y eso es todo por ahora! No se preocupen, ya saldré de vacaciones en dos semanas más y el siguiente capítulo está casi listo, así que no tardaré mucho en actualizar =) ¡espero que les haya gustado este capítulo! Muchísimas gracias por leer ¡nos vemos!

chao!


	7. Capitulo 6

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK YO SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS.**

**¡H**ola a todo el mundo! Aquí estoy volviendo con esta historia que no esta abandonada, sólo que no tuve tiempo estas semanas por los últimos exámenes ¡pero ya estoy de vacaciones! ¡A escribir, escribir, escribir! =D No quiero distraerlos mucho sólo les comentaré que este capítulo habla mucho sobre los orígenes de la guerra y también tratará principalmente sobre Sokka. En el próximo capítulo quisiera regresar con Katara, pero aún no estoy segura. Ustedes díganme qué opinan.

Comentarios:

**Valeria Grayson, jezreel hernande, lupita leal.**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, todos me dan ánimo para continuar con esta historia que tanto les ha gustado, espero que conforme avance la trama siga manteniendo la calidad y el estilo que gustan. ¡Muchas gracias!**

¡A disfrutar!

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

**.**

**.**

Aunque muchas personas se empeñaban en decir que los Dragones surgieron repentinamente, sin que nadie supiera de ellos, la verdad es que era una amenaza muy cierta que nadie tomó en serio. Y que después, pagaron muy caro cuando la guerra se volvió demasiado grande para ser sostenida.

El Avatar Roku fue justo y prudente a lo largo de toda su vida. Pero tanta prudencia, a veces, no es muy buena. La Organización del Loto Blanco, secreta y oculta a los ojos expectantes de las personas normales, se acercaron al Avatar para advertirle de uno de sus miembros.

Llamado Noah, había nacido en una de las aldeas a las faldas del Templo Aire del Norte. Su madre era nómada aire, su padre un agricultor del reino tierra. Aunque su familia siempre fue amorosa, Noah estaba en desacuerdo con la mayoría de las ideas pacifistas de sus padres.

Así como los nómadas del aire eran un pueblo unido, Noah creía que las naciones debían de estar unidas. Pero al crecer se percató de que en vez de unirse, estaban muy separadas. En aquellos tiempos, el Avatar Roku había implementado una paz basada en la distancia respetuosa. Las Naciones crecían en prosperidad independiente, y se conectaban únicamente lo que era estrictamente necesario. Así disminuían los acuerdos.

Noah creció, estudió filosofía, teología y geografía en Ba Sing Se. Era un apasionado de la sociedad. Y estaba convencido en que la gente debía tener más decisión sobre las acciones tomadas por los altos mandatorios. La gente debía tener más libertad de viajar, de conocer, de formar un propio criterio, así como lo había conseguido él.

Pronto conoció gente que simpatizó con sus ideales. Al principio eran un grupo pacifista que repartía panfletos inspiradores para que las personas reflexionaran. Pero pronto, las ideas humanitarias de Noah se fueron trastornando.

Sus padres le visitaron un par de días y Noah estaba encantado. Quería compartir con sus padres sus ideas sobre libertad y cultura. Incluso les mostró unos diseños acerca de un minucioso plan de propaganda, que pensaba presentarle al Rey, para crear teatros de mayor calidad en el círculo inferior de la ciudad. Sus padres estaban encantados con la visión de su hijo.

Fueron al círculo inferior para conocer el teatro, de malas condiciones. Su padre que sabía de carpintería le dio muchos consejos acerca de cómo mejorar la estructura, y su madre estaba encantada viendo el listado de obras que pensaban representar. Para cuando se fueron a la casa de su hijo, era ya de noche, y en el trayecto, ocurrió la desgracia.

Un par de ladrones atacaron a la familia. No hubo tiempo de nada. Con la espada en mano, pidió el dinero y al responder ellos que no tenían, los dos enloquecieron. Los atacaron. La policía iba pasando y arrestó a los ladrones antes de que hirieran a Noah, pero para sus padres era tarde. Los llevaron a un centro médico, donde no pudieron hacer nada por ellos, ya estaban muertos.

Noah atestiguó en el juicio contra esos bastaros (como les llamaba) gritando y llorando por sus padres fallecidos. Cuando interrogaron a los asaltantes, ellos dijeron lo peor, algo que cambiaría completamente al mundo.

—Yo asalté porque tengo la libertad de hacerlo. La ley me castiga por ello, pero no me quita la libertad de mi voluntad.

Aterrorizado, Noah regresó a su casa llorando ese día. Sentenciaron al asesino con el resto de sus días en prisión, pero todo de alguna manera se había desmoronado aún más.

Libertad.

Él había luchado por la libertad. Siempre consideraba que era lo único que daba sentido a la vida de las personas ¿Cómo entonces se había atrevido ese ladrón a profanar tan hermosa palabra? ¡Era lo único en lo que él realmente creía!

Noah comenzó entonces a trastornarse con ideas absurdas. Quizá la libertad de las personas iba más allá de lo que pudieran pensar o hacer. Quizá la libertad era demasiado peligrosa. Pero también debía ser necesaria. Quizá la libertad de hacer lo que quieras, era la auténtica libertad, aunque hacerlo significara dañar a los demás ¿eso era cierto?

Daba clases en la Universidad Pública y fue haciendo ensayos sobre sus ideas extrañas, cada vez más trastornadas. Al ir creciendo, se unió a la sociedad del Loto Blanco. Era un hombre inteligente y culto que inmediatamente se identificó con la calidad de vida de las personas de esa asociación. Por eso, después de varias reuniones, comenzó a comentarles sus ideas.

Había llegado a la conclusión, de que el gobierno de orden mundial alteraba el equilibrio de voluntad de las personas. Las leyes y la autoridad frenaban la libertad personal.

Y por lo tanto, la autoridad debía de ser relevada.

Muchas personas comenzaron a pensar igual que él. Animado por la cantidad de personas que le apoyaban, Noah comenzó a viajar hacia la Nación de Fuego y las Tribus Agua para transmitir sus ideales. Su grupo de seguidores comenzó a crecer y crecer

El Loto Blanco advirtió al Avatar Roku que los ideales de Noah eran peligrosos. El Avatar comenzó a observar a ese movimiento de gente. Pero atacarlos o simplemente desintegrar su organización no sería justo. Aunque sus ideas eran peligrosas, nunca habían hecho nada contra la humanidad ni contra el equilibrio de las naciones.

El Avatar Roku no les dio importancia a la organización y le dijo al Loto Blanco que no eran peligrosos, que solamente era una sociedad ingenua que tarde o temprano debería desintegrarse. El Loto Blanco, a regañadientes, accedió.

Uno solo de los miembros del Loto Blanco no estuvo a favor de esa decisión. Iroh, el joven príncipe de la Nación de Fuego, advirtió a su padre el Señor de Fuego Azulón sobre la sociedad de ideas trastornadas que iba creciendo en Ba Sing Se. Advirtiendo en la inteligencia de su hijo, Azulón decidió vigilar arduamente a su gente y las fronteras de su país. Iroh le pidió que le quitara el título de heredero, para dedicarse completamente a ser el general de todas las tropas. Le importaba más actuar sobre la seguridad de su gente que sentarse en el trono, para eso era mejor Ozai.

El tiempo pasó, y la organización de Noah crecía más y más. Encontró personas de todas las naciones que simpatizaron con sus ideas. Viajaba por el mundo encontrándose con sus seguidores y alentándolos a que continuaran viviendo en libertad. Al final, hicieron una bandera roja con un dragón bellamente pintado y se hicieron llamar "Dragones" criaturas fieras, independientes y poderosas.

El plan de conquistar el mundo no vino a la mente de Noah hasta después, que vio cómo tanta gente le quería y apreciaba. Un par de generales del Reino Tierra ofrecieron sus conocimientos de guerra y varios empresarios ricos el dinero. De poco en poco, la asociación que empezó siendo un culto al libertinaje terminó siendo una secta con vistas de control mundial. En su retorcida mente, Noah pensaba que debía erradicar los gobiernos del mundo, que eran corruptos, y establecer un gobierno propio basado en la libertad de las personas donde todas las naciones fueran una sola. Y sus seguidores, igualmente trastornados, estaban a favor.

Reclutaron personas de forma clandestina, los generales dieron sus estrategias y comenzaron planes de entrenamiento para crear una milicia sumamente poderosa. El Avatar Roku murió lamentándose por no terminar con esa sociedad antes, dejándole la carga al siguiente Avatar. Fuera de Iroh, nadie más creía que los Dragones fueran una amenaza. Creían que eran meros fanáticos ingenuos. Pero ellos tenían todo calculado.

La fiesta de cumpleaños 16 del Avatar Aang, era la ocasión perfecta. Todos los gobernantes y nobles del mundo estarían en el Templo Aire del Sur, felicitando al nuevo avatar y conviviendo en armonía por la paz del mundo. En esos 16 años, los Dragones habían comprado una flota entera de barcos que perfeccionaron y entrenado una milicia preparada para ir a morir. Así, movilizaron a sus soldados y atacaron por sorpresa el Templo.

El plan era matar a todos los funcionarios que pudieran, matar al Avatar no estaba originalmente en los planes. Pero una vez que eso pasó, y que se percataron del gran beneficio que trajo a su movimiento, los Dragones se alegraron de haber acabado con el maestro de los cuatro elementos. El mundo entero estaba desmoralizado y aterrado y eso era lo que querían. Tenían el campo libre para hacer cuanto quisieran.

La guerra se desató con la misma violencia con que ataca un implacable dragón. Dolor, horror, miseria, sangre, llanto, lamentos. Noah tuvo la idea de crear campos de trabajo, donde los prisioneras de guerra eran llevados a llevar a cabo los trabajos forzados que los soldados no tenían el tiempo de hacer.

—No tendrán libertad por ahora.—decía para sí mismo—La libertad sólo podrá llegar cuando terminemos esta guerra y no haya más líderes que nosotros ¡Antes de eso, nadie puede tener libertad! ¡Es una libertad ficticia!

Evidentemente las ideas trastornadas de Noah habían llegado a su punto culminante. La guerra, tristemente, ya era un hecho. Y nada podía hacerse al respecto, más que combatir.

—Ganaremos ¡Los hermanos de la libertad siempre ganan!—se decía a sí mismo, y le decía a sus soldados—¡La libertad nos ampara!

¿Por qué será que las personas más peligrosas son las más simpáticas que aparentan cordura?

**-o-**

Adam caminaba muy pensativo. Los sueños que tenían eran cada vez más vívidos, casi podía jurar que eran recuerdos.

A veces veía en sueños a un hombre testarudo que jugaba con un boomerang y que de alguna forma terminaba golpeándose a sí mismo. A veces veía a un señor de canas bebiendo té. Otras veces una chica increíblemente terca lo lanzaba por los aires con golpes de tierra-control. También había un señor calvo delgado de túnicas anaranjadas que siempre le inspiraba un profundo respeto. Ah, y un joven de cabello negro con quien practicaba…¿fuego-control? Si, fuego-control ¡Qué locos sueños!

En uno de sus sueños estaba con una mujer hermosa de cabello castaño largo, vestida siempre de forma elegante. Su nombre era algo parecido a Ari o Ara, no recordaba bien. Pero sí recordaba que en sueños la llamaba por su nombre. La hermosa mujer paseaba tranquila en lo que parecía un inmenso castillo flotante (parecido al Templo Aire, ahora que lo recordaba) y charlaban de muchas cosas. Le daba una flor y ella le daba un beso como agradecimiento.

Un beso… él nunca había besado a nadie. Pero en ese sueño, el roce de los labios se sentía tan real. Desprendía calor, cariño y amor. Era una sensación de sublime ternura y conexión… definitivamente era el mejor sueño de todos.

Pero lo que más le llamaba la atención era la forma en que aquella mujer lo llamaba. La linda chica de cabello castaño lo miraba fijamente después del beso, con unos ojos llenos de amor puro y sincero, una enorme sonrisa de alegría y le decía tiernamente "Te amo, Aang"

Aang…

—Aang…—susurró en voz baja, pensando en lo mucho que le hacía parecido ese nombre.

Toph, con su sensible oído, escucho perfectamente el nombre de "Aang" mencionado con intriga y en voz baja por su acompañante. Se quedó congelada por un momento, la sorpresa incluso detuvo su andar.

—¿Cómo dijiste?—pregunto.

Adam no se había percatado que la bandida ciega no se movía, así que la miró a dos metros de distancia con un rostro lleno de cuestionamientos.

—¿Mande?

—¿Qué dijiste?—exigió saber ella, con una voz impaciente.

—¿Aang?—respondió dubitativo.

—¿Y sabes qué es eso?—Adam nunca había visto a la bandida ciega con una expresión de tanta furia y a la vez impaciencia, no era una mujer precisamente paciente, pero esta vez se salía de toda escala.

—Un nombre, supongo.

—¡Era el nombre de mi mejor amigo!

Toph no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Apretó muy fuerte las manos ¡Como quisiera ver en ese momento! Poder apreciar las expresiones en el rostro de ese hombre. Pero podía leer el latido de su corazón, podía sentirlo a través de las vibraciones de la tierra, y sabía que estaba siendo honesto.

—¿Es el nombre de tu mejor amigo?—preguntó con genuino interés.

—Era—corrigió ella, pero con cada vez más dudas al respecto dando vueltas por su mente—Él falleció hace cinco años.

—Lo siento.

—Eso ya pasó, lo que me interesa saber es porqué sabes su nombre ¿de dónde los has oído?

—Bueno.—Adam no sabía cómo decirlo, después de todo él tampoco podía entenderlo del todo—Es un nombre que escucho varias veces en mis sueños.

—¿Tus sueños?

—Todas las noches tengo sueños extraños donde veo personas, voces y escucho hombres—le explicó Adam, pensando que quizá ella sabría un poco sobre eso—Y anoche escuché ese nombre, Aang.

Toph respiró pausadamente y no dijo nada en varios minutos, pensando qué era exactamente lo que quería decir,

—Mira, Aang era el nombre de mi mejor amigo, no me molesta que lo sepas sólo me sorprende—le respondió la bandida ciega, haciendo acopio de toda su paciencia—Y sobre tus sueños, pues sobre eso no se mucho, sólo soy una maestra tierra, no una gurú de sueños sabelotodo.

Adam asintió algo decepcionado ¡Estaba ilusionado pensando que quizá ella sabría algo! pero fue un error.

—Si quieres, puedes contarme de tus sueños—le dijo Toph, pues así ella podría entender mejor las cosas, quizá había mensajes ocultos en esos sueños que podía llegar a comprender—Pero sólo si quieres.

—Gracias, bandida ciega—Adam estaba muy pensativo—Pero mejor se los contaré después.

Por alguna razón, Adam sentía que no era a ella a quien debía contarle esos sueños. No entendía del todo, pero al menos comprendía que necesitaba esperar, pensar, llegar a Ba Sing Se y después de eso, todo podría mejorar.

Toph no le dijo nada, aceptó esa decisión y la respetó. Ella sabía que no eran cosas que se le dieran fácilmente, y que podría terminar confundiendo las cosas. Ella sabía escuchar a la tierra, no a los sueños, quizá esa era la mejor decisión.

**-o-**

_Omashu no estaba en absoluto dentro de sus planes, al contrario, era una desviación que le costaría dos días de viaje y necesitaba llegar a Ba Sing Se lo más pronto posible. Sokka pensaba en eso mientras caminaba por las apretujadas calles de la ciudad hacia la parte más alta donde estaba el Palacio real, en donde dejaría unas cartas y después se marcharía rápidamente al camino a la capital el Reino Tierra._

_Caminaba lo más rápido que podía, se lamentaba de haberle pedido a la escolta que lo esperara afuera, porque ellos habrían podido abrirle camino. Caminó y caminó con las personas empujándolo y él estresándose con los pergaminos en las manos ¡Maldita sea! ¿De dónde había salido tanta gente?_

_Entonces la vio._

_Era una mujer de tez muy blanca, cabello negro y una pose que era imposible de confundir. Caminaba tranquilamente por una calle hacia el callejón de la parte baja de la ciudad. No lo pensó dos veces, Sokka comenzó a correr empujado a las personas sin ningún cuidado buscando a la mujer entre el tumulto de gente que descendía al callejón._

_El callejón tenía puestos de mercado y Sokka tumbó no una, sino varias cosas mientras empujaba a las personas para alcanzar a esa mujer. En ese momento, la mujer reaccionó y empezó a correr. Sokka dio un salto hacia el techo más bajo de la casa más cercana y escaló hacia los techos altos, saltando de casa en casa hacia donde la mujer se dirigía, ella corría bastante rápido pero él la conocía a la perfección, y en el próximo cruce de calles, agarrando una de sus espadas, dio un salto hacia la mujer extendiendo el arma hacia ella._

_La mujer se detuvo de bruces, e hizo un enorme puchero en su rostro, suspiró pesadamente y se cruzó de brazos, los ojos blancos, no menos hermosos, miraron hacia él como si pudieran ver en verdad algo._

_—¿Qué quieres?_

_Sokka inmediatamente guardó el arma y antes de poder pensar racionalmente, la abrazó con muchísima fuerza ¡Qué bien se sentía de poder abrazar ese cuerpecito menudo! Era como la recordaba. No muy alta, de complexión delgada y cuerpo pequeño, mirada y rostro hermosos, parecía la criatura más fina del mundo y sin embargo era de las maestras más poderosas que en la vida hubiera visto._

_—¡Toph!—gritó lleno de alegría.—¡Eres tú! ¿Pero, cómo…?_

_Toph sentía el latido del corazón de amigo bastante acelerado y lleno de felicidad, se sintió mal por haber intentado escapar de él (sobre todo porque sabía que de una forma u otra la habría atrapado) pero ¿qué más podía hacer? Ella no quería ser encontrada ¡Y el destino le hizo esta cruel jugada!_

_—¡Capitán boomerang, déjame en paz!—le pidió—No quiero que nadie sepa que estoy viva._

_Sokka parpadeó rápidamente en señal de duda y consternación ¿nadie debía saber que la noble y querida Toph estaba viva?_

_—¿Qué pasa?—inquirió, más bien, demandó saber, agarrando a Toph de los hombros con algo de fuerza para que no se le escapara—¡Dime! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada?_

_—¡Porque no quiero que nadie me busque!—gritó ella, con la cabeza en alto aunque sus ojos no pudieran contemplar nada—¡Porque así estoy mejor!_

_—¿Mejor?—la voz de Sokka se volvió más consoladora—¿Cómo así puedes estar mejor?_

_Toph bajó un poco la cabeza y Sokka pudo ver que sus ojos se cristalizaban. Ella no era de las personas que lloraban fácilmente, pero Sokka siempre se sintió agradecido con el hecho de que su mejor amiga se sintiera en confianza con él para desahogarse. Con él y con nadie más._

_—Dime, mi dulce bandida ciega—le habló con el cariño y ternura de saber que estaba viva, de saber que ella no estaba muerta, el coraje le dio paso a la alegría y felicidad—¿Por qué quieres quedarte aquí?_

_Toph sollozó y dejó que unas pocas lágrimas cayeran por sus ojos, pocas, pero llenas de significado. Sokka la sostuvo fuertemente en sus brazos agradecido con la vida de que su querida amiga Toph no estaba muerta, ella estaba viva y sana y salva ¡Su amiga estaba bien! Aún recordaba las lágrimas que lloró sobre la tumba que sus padres hicieron sin cuerpo ¡Ahora entendía porque nunca encontraron el cuerpo! Ella estaba viva, debió suponerlo, nada podía con Toph. Y estaba feliz, radiante, lleno de alegría y agradecimiento por poder sostenerla en sus brazos._

_—No quiero volver con mis padres Sokka—le confesó ella—Quiero quedarme aquí, ser libre. Sabes que me sé defender, además, todos me creen muerta ¡Soy una nueva persona! Puedo empezar de cero, vivir mi vida ¿No crees que eso es bueno?_

_Sokka estuvo a punto de reclamarle, pero estaba tan contento de verla viva y sabía tan bien las condiciones de su familia, que no pudo más que darle la razón. No estaba de acuerdo ni con lo que había hecho ni cómo lo había hecho, pero eso ya era pasado y antes que nada era su amiga, así que la apoyaría._

_—No dejes que nadie sepa que estoy viva—le pidió, más bien, le suplicó—Ni Katara, Zuko, Azula ¡Nadie! No quiero que sea un chisme, no quiero levantar sospechas. No quiero que nadie dude que estoy muerta._

Sokka se despertó justo cuando su amiga le estaba haciendo esa petición otra vez en sus sueños. Últimamente, había soñado mucho con Toph. Siempre se sintió feliz de poder saber que su amiga estaba bien, pero era difícil mantenerlo en secreto. Aunque Katara sospechaba cosas, pero él no decía nada y mantenía así su promesa.

Se sentó en la cama y sintió el vaivén del barco que andaba rápido hacia el Polo Norte ¡Cuán difícil se habían vuelto las cosas después de una sola noche! Ahora iba hacia la tribu hermana, en donde vería a su padre, soldados y también a su antigua novia, la princesa Yue.

No sabía qué pensar al respecto, por un lado le daba gusto penar en que podría verla y saber que estaba bien, que ella estaba continuando con su vida. Lo que le causaba contradicción, lo que le causaba dudas, era que en el fondo, no sentía nada. No es como si no recordara con cariño aquellos días de romance y la mirada de esos bellos ojos celestes llena de amor; claro que le gustaban esos recuerdos, los atesoraría toda la vida. Pero el regresar al Polo Norte no le causaba nervosismo, no sentía emoción de volver a verla. Le daba gusto poder verla y saber que estaba bien, pero nada más. El saber que ella había continuado con su vida, lejos de dolerle como antiguo novio, le daba gusto y hasta cierto desinterés.

En cambio, soñaba constantemente con Toph. Soñaba con ese día en que descubrió que no estaba muerta y que vivía de incógnito en Omashu, soñaba con poder verla nuevamente cuando la guerra terminara y abrazarla fuertemente, ver sus ojos blancos y sus facciones, pensaba en lo maravilloso que sería que todo volviera a la normalidad.

Le había dolido bastante terminar con Yue, y también saber que Toph estaba muerta. Pero debía estar enfocado en la guerra y poco a poco el recuerdo de la princesa fue desapareciendo, el dolor se desvanecía, y cuando supo que Toph estaba viva saltó de emoción, de felicidad, y le dieron más motivos de esforzarse para que el mundo estuviera en paz. Yue estaba bien, tenía dos padres que la amaban y muchos pretendientes por ser la princesa heredera. En cierta forma, la vio crecer, y siempre iba a quererla y respetarla, más como a una hermana que como una pareja. Claro que se enamoró de ella, hubo un tiempo en que ella fue todo para él, pero ese tiempo había sido cinco años atrás y de ese amor quedaban recuerdos apreciados y cariños fraternales, nada más.

¿O era más bien que él se estaba obligando a sentir eso?

Sokka se dejó caer sobre el colchón, cansado y con los pensamientos dándole vueltas en su mente. No estaba seguro de qué creer, había dejado de lado sus sentimientos tanto tiempo, que reencontrarlos se estaba haciendo muy difícil.

Sin saberlo, en medio de esos cuestionamientos, se quedó dormido.

* * *

Pues eso es todo por ahora... ¿que creen que vaya a pasar?

Oh, y habrá mucho más de Noah.

¡Un saludo! Gracias por leer =D

chao!


	8. Capitulo 7

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS**

**Y... **¿qué les puedo yo decir? absolutamente nada. Estaba depurando mi disco duro, y apareció el inicio de este capitulo, archivado en la esquina llena de polvo y telarañas, pero de alguna manera aún vivo. No puedo ni quiero prometerles nada, porque sé que no se merecían que dejara esta historia (y muchas otras) en su mejor parte, pero al menos trataré de terminarlas.

GRACIAS A:

Melody, guissusus, comegalletaslml, Guest, Amy nira Ara, pucka 102, Mitzka Avatar, Jezreel Hernandez, Nieve Taisho, lupita leal, Asteaskena.

Por sus hermosos comentarios, no sé si aún sigan leyendo este fic, o siquiera me recuerden, pero si lo hacen créanme que sus comentarios me animaron a terminar este capítulo, que ya es bastante.

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

El Señor del Fuego Ozai era un gobernante estricto, pero muy justo. No era el plan original que él gobernara, Ozai tenía doce años cuando su hermano mayor, el príncipe Iroh, renunció a su título de heredero para dirigir todas las milicias de la Nación de Fuego. Azulón, el padre de ambos, volteó hacia su hijo menor, quien era muy joven, y le proveyó de una espléndida educación bastante completa acerca de sus funciones como soberano.

Cuando todavía era muy joven se enamoró de Ursa, la nieta favorita del avatar Roku, una muchacha educada y hermosa, de gran corazón. La pareja fue bien vista en la corte y en el pueblo, se casaron rápido con la bendición de Azulón y Roku, y realizaron muchos viajes en todo lo ancho y largo del país para atender las necesidades de su pueblo. Dos años después tuvieron a su primer hijo, el príncipe Zuko, quien era un bebé sano y fuerte, la adoración de sus padres.

Para ese punto había ajetreo en la corte. Era un secreto a voces que el Señor de Fuego Azulón estaba enfermo, lo mismo que el Avatar Roku. Los rumores acerca de ese grupo extremista llamado Dragones iban creciendo. La corte murmuraba en voz alta lo que se decía a puertas cerradas en los pueblos. El supremo general Iroh, dirigiendo las milicias nacionales, hablaba con su hermano sobre estrategias de patrullaje, previniendo un enfrentamiento armado futuro. Como Azulón estaba enfermo, muchas de sus responsabilidades recaían en su heredero. Ursa, como princesa, debía atender eventos civiles que calmaran a la inquieta población. En medio de esta tensión, el pequeño príncipe Zuko, dando sus primeros pasos por el Palacio, se convirtió en la adoración de la corte y el pueblo. Era un bebé sonriente, guapo y sano, muy parecido a sus dos padres, y su inocencia inspiraba los mejores sentimientos en todo quien lo veía.

Cuando Zuko tenía dos años, Ursa dio a luz a una niña, la princesa Azula, los festejos por el nacimiento de la niña animaron mucho a toda la población de la Nación de Fuego, pero esa alegría no duró mucho. El Avatar Roku falleció, los Sabios de Fuego mandaron las reliquias sagradas a los Nómadas del Aire, quienes buscarían en pocos años a la nueva encarnación. Todo el mundo prendió veladoras e incienso en señal de luto por la pérdida del Maestro de los Cuatro Elementos.

La imagen de la familia real fue muy importante para mantener en alto el ánimo de la población. Bien vestidos, Ozai y Ursa subían a palanquines especiales, y acudían a reuniones en diferentes teatros de la capital. Todo el pueblo podía ver a los príncipes herederos felices, con Zuko dando sus inseguros pasos de infante ayudado por la mano de su padre, y Ursa sosteniendo a la pequeña Azula en brazos. Eran la imagen de la familia perfecta, y su buen ánimo esperanzaba a la población.

No era una imagen falsa. Ozai y Ursa se habían mantenido enamorados en sus años de matrimonio, y adoraban a sus hijos con todo el corazón. Sin embargo, estaban preocupados por las tensiones que se adivinaban alrededor del mundo, y la ausencia del Avatar sólo empeoraba las situaciones, volviéndolas más ambiguas.

Tres años después de la muerte de Roku, falleció Azulón. La Nación de Fuego se vistió de luto por su Señor, que partió al más allá mientras dormía sin sufrir algún dolor. Mientras se quemaba el cuerpo del difunto soberano, la peineta especial de oro fue colocada en la cabeza de Ozai, declarado nuevo Señor del Fuego, y toda la población presente se inclinó mostrando sus respetos.

Zuko y Azula crecieron en la corte rodeados de lujos y mimos. Eran muy queridos por su padre, su tío Iroh y los demás nobles. Recibieron una extensa educación, además, previniendo una futura guerra, fueron llevados a diferentes campamentos con los príncipes de las Tribus Agua, para que desarrollaran una buena amistad. Los Monjes del Aire convocaron a los príncipes al Templo del Sur para que se relacionaran con el nuevo Avatar, aún antes de que éste fuera revelado al mundo. Todo parecía marchar bien.

El príncipe heredero Zuko se convirtió en el orgullo de la Nación. Había heredado el corazón bondadoso y el carácter afable de su madre, y también el sentido de justicia estricto y la inteligencia de su padre. Era un excelente maestro fuego, gran guerrero y muy atractivo. La princesa Azula también era muy querida, era hermosa y una maestra fuego excepcional, pero poco se interesaba por las artes femeninas acostumbradas en la corte, ella gustaba más de aprender a luchar, de economía y política. Si bien al principio Ursa intentó evitar estos pasatiempos de su hija, encaminándola a las artes femeninas, las constantes quejas de la princesa hicieron que Ozai cediera a sus reclamos.

La familia real tenía problemas al interior típicos de cualquier otra familia. Zuko era más apegado a su madre, y Azula más apegada a su padre. Pero eran situaciones normales que no se salían de control. Con todo, el respeto y el amor entre los miembros de la familia era muy palpable. Proyectaban una luz en la corte que inspiraba a todos los nobles y a la población. Pero nada puede ser eterno, y esto cambió con la masacre de diciembre.

La afable, generosa, noble y muy querida Ursa falleció, víctima de quemaduras y una apuñalada en el estómago. A todos se les rompía el corazón cuando la escuchaban llorar por el dolor, casi el sesenta por ciento de su cuerpo fue quemado, y por más medicinas y analgésicos que le dieron, no hubo forma de aminorar su tormento. Causó una gran indignación el que una soberana tan buena falleciera entre semejantes torturas. Ozai, que siempre la amó, sufrió un dolor y una impotencia que lo marcaron por completo. De alguna milagrosa forma, el señor del fuego salió casi ileso del ataque, pero Zuko y Azula no corrieron con la misma suerte. La quemadura de Azula en su brazo no se infectó, aunque fue dolorosa. Pero la quemadura de Zuko en el rostro casi le cuesta el ojo, y dejó una marca en él que atentaba contra el honor de la familia real. Ozai veía los estragos de ese atentado en su familia: sus hijos heridos y marcados de por vida, su esposa muerta, y decidió actuar.

Organizó el ejército, con ayuda de su hermano Iroh, quien de alguna forma estaba preparado, y encaminó a la Nación de Fuego para que se defendiera de una guerra que inició de la manera más vil y ruin. La muerte del Avatar Aang, a quien conocía, también le causó pesar, pues era un muchacho amable y muy joven, que apenas comenzaba a vivir. Sus hijos se enlistaron para ayudarlo en la defensa del reino, y así comenzó una campaña para la defensa de la Nación de Fuego que fue apoyada por la mayoría de la población.

Pero la guerra llevaba cinco años, y aunque habían conseguido mantenerse fuertes, las islas sureñas de la Nación habían comenzado a caer a manos de los Dragones. Azula movía cielo, mar y tierra para detener esas infiltraciones, y sospechaba que había alguien en la corte que ayudaba a los Dragones, pero no sabía quién. Zuko intentaba reestructurar el comercio de la Nación ante la caída del puerto de Gohen, pero eso requeriría ayuda de su tío.

Zuko pensaba que para conseguir una estrategia más efectiva ocupaba ver a su tío en persona, y por ello en ese momento estaba caminando hacia la Sala del Trono, donde estaba su padre charlando con unos almirantes. Éstos se inclinaron cuando lo vieron entrar, y se retiraron para dejar solos al Señor de Fuego con su hijo.

—Padre—saludó, haciendo una pequeña reverencia—Tengo aquí unos planes que he diseñado respecto a la caída de Gohen.

Ozai aceptó el pergamino que le tendió su hijo y lo iba leyendo mientras él explicaba.

—Como el flujo principal con la Tribu Agua del Sur se ha roto, debemos buscar una nueva ruta que sea segura. Pienso que al reunirme con mi tío podemos reajustar las patrullas de la marina de una forma más efectiva.

—Iroh me escribió que planeaba dejar libres algunos barcos para usarlos como ofensiva y poder expulsar a los Dragones de Gohen—respondió Ozai, cerrando el pergamino—¿Dónde propones que movamos el comercio sureño?

—Por ahora la opción más viable es el puerto de Yongeng, frente a Omashu.

—Pero ese puerto está muy cerca de muchos territorios dominados por los Dragones.

—Lo sé, pero es el único que nos puede proveer de los mismos recursos que nos otorgaba la Tribu Agua del Sur.

Ozai guardó silencio, reflexionando. Hasta ese momento su hijo había demostrado un gran liderazgo y estrategia, pero le preocupaba la idea de que saliera de la capital. Ya había perdido a su esposa, no quería exponer a sus hijos a peligros innecesarios.

—Además—continuó Zuko después de una pausa aceptable—Pensaba aprovechar la reunión mi tío para mandar una prerrogativa hacia los Monjes del Aire en el Templo Norte. Podríamos tomar prestados varios de sus bisontes, y de esa manera mantener un pequeño flujo hacia la Tribu Agua. Hay recursos que nadie más nos puede dar, y la Tribu Agua del Norte está demasiado bloqueada como para considerarla.

—Me agrada esa idea de los bisontes. Pero ¿es necesario que acudas en persona?

—Soy el príncipe, padre. A los soldados les hará bien verme fuera, navegando con ellos.

No podía discutir ese argumento.

Ozai suspiró, sacando un pergamino y preparando tinta para comenzar a escribir.

—Reorganizarás con Iroh todas las rutas de la milicia que operan fuera de las aguas territoriales nuestras. Debemos asegurar ese flujo comercial hacia Yongeng, y de ser posible mandar más navíos hacia Gohen. Debemos recuperar ese puerto. Tu idea de usar bisontes voladores me agrada, dialoga con Gyatso para ver a qué acuerdo consigues llegar.

Tras escribir sus decretos, colocó cera derretida e imprimió el sello real, dándole el pergamino a su hijo. Se puso de pie y se paró frente a él, viéndolo con detenimiento.

—Zuko, has sido muy valiente y un bien líder durante esta guerra—dijo su padre—Por favor, espero que tengas las máximas precauciones. Toma la mejor nave, los mejores hombres y escapa de cualquier riesgo innecesario. Escribe siempre con mucha frecuencia. Hemos perdido demasiado como para poder darnos el lujo de que algo te ocurra.

—Lo haré, gracias padre.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti, Zuko—colocó una mano sobre su hombre, enfatizando el halago—Y tu madre también lo estaría.

Sin decir más, los dos se despidieron. Ozai miró a su hijo salir, y se preguntó si no se arrepentiría después de esto.

Cuando salió con el pergamino en mano, Zuko miró hacia el pedazo de papel, y aunque llevaba cinco años dirigiendo una parte del ejército, hasta ese momento sentía sobre sus hombros el peso de ser el heredero. Las palabras de su padre eran ciertas, tenía que cuidarse, pero también debía cuidar a su pueblo.

Se fue a sus habitaciones donde ordenó a los sirvientes que hicieran las maletas, también mandó llamar al Almirante Jeong-Jeong y al General Zhao. Ambos llegaron muy pronto, casi al mismo tiempo.

—Almirante—saludó Zuko—Quiero que prepare la mejor tripulación y que tenga lista de aquí a tres horas la mejor nave que dispongamos. Partiremos en una misión importante.

—Como usted ordene, alteza ¿tiene alguna indicación particular?

—Ninguna, llegaré al puerto en tres horas.

Jeong-jeong asintió y se despidió. El General Zhao se quedó a solas con Zuko, quien estaba escribiendo en un pergamino.

—General, quiero que usted trabaje en conjunto con mi hermana para que cumpla con mis responsabilidades durante mi ausencia—colocó su sello personal en el pergamino y se lo dio—Estaré ausente alrededor de dos meses. Entregue esta carta a mi hermana el día de mañana.

—Como usted ordene—se inclinó respetuosamente y se marchó.

Zuko escribió otra carta, mucho más extensa, y después guardó en un pequeño baúl varios pergaminos y mapas. En eso llegó Azula, de brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido.

—Papá me dijo que te irás—le reclamó—¿No pensabas despedirte?

—Iba a ir a tu recámara apenas terminara de empacar.

—No sé si debas irte. El Reino Tierra es demasiado peligroso.

—Debemos tomar los riesgos que sean necesarios. Le di un poder sellado al general Zhao, para que me sustituya en mis responsabilidades bajo tu supervisión.

—¿Zhao? ¿Por qué él?

—Porque es el único general que está en la capital. Y el almirante Jeong-Jeong se irá conmigo.

—Zuzu… ten mucho cuidado.

Zuko le sonrió a su hermana y le tendió la extensa carta que había escrito antes.

—Es para Mei… por favor, dásela en persona.

Azula sostuvo la carta con un rostro desconfiado.

—No sabía que seguían en contacto.

—…a veces.

—Se la daré—sostuvo con más fuerza la carta en sus manos—Dale mis saludos a nuestro tío.

—Cuídate tú también.

Los dos hermanos se abrazaron, Zuko dio las últimas indicaciones a sus sirvientes y se marchó. Cuando subió al palanquín rumbo al puerto, el pueblo sacó sus propias conclusiones. Se prendió incienso en los altares de cada hogar, rezando por el bienestar de su príncipe.

**-o-**

Todas las confusiones que Sokka llevaba arrastrando acerca de sus sentimientos debieron almacenarse en su mente apenas se acercaron más al Polo Norte y debieron enfrentarse a los primeros barcos de los Dragones. Gracias a las rápidas decisiones de Sokka, no había perdido aún ninguna nave ni tampoco ningún hombre, pero sabía que debía ser más cuidadoso.

El asedio de los Dragones sobre la Tribu Agua del Norte era bastante agudo. La muralla principal que protegía la capital estaba rodeada de muchos barcos con banderas moradas, los Dragones no cedían e imposibilitaban el paso a cualquier que intentara llegar al Polo Norte. Durante días, Sokka debió hacer uso de todo su conocimiento de la geografía del lugar para trazar una ruta que dejaría a su flota en una bahía oculta que, rogaba a los espíritus, aún no fuera encontrada por los Dragones. Usando cortinas de neblina creadas por los maestros agua, anduvieron durante una semana entera recorriendo las zonas más complicadas de la región, alejándose de las tropas de los Dragones, hasta que llegaron a esa bahía.

Fue un camino estresante. Para poder llegar a la bahía debía recorrer senderos estrechos bordeados por afiladas pendientes de hielo. Los capitanes debían hacer uso de todas sus habilidades, pues con inclinar ligeramente el barco, a un grado de inclinación erróneo, la nave podía hundirse sin remedio. Afortunadamente, la bahía que se encontraba al fondo era amplia y muy fácil de transitar. Debido al terrible acceso para llegar a dicha bahía, estaba sola, tal y como Sokka había intuido, y pudieron bajar las anclas y relajarse por primera vez en siete días.

La playa de la bahía era muy angosta, así que debieron llegar a ella por medio de pequeños botes. Sokka organizó a su tripulación para llevarse sólo a los mejores hombres, pues el resto debería quedarse a cuidar de los navíos. Prometió regresar en cuatro días a revisar que estuvieran bien, y a llevarles víveres y unos cuantos lujos, pero siendo tiempos de guerra los soldados no se molestaron ante la decisión del príncipe.

De la playa partieron guiados por Sokka hacia una catacumba esculpida en el hielo, oculta por unas estalactitas de hielo natural y de las que debieron cuidarse al pasar. El resto del camino anduvieron gracias a unas antorchas, era un sendero recto que los guio hacia las afueras de la ciudad, a una zona poco transitada y donde no encontraron guardias. Descendieron hacia la capital por medio de un sendero, encontrándose con unos soldados que los reconocieron y se ofrecieron a escoltarlos.

La población se esforzaba enormemente por mantenerse en calma aún cuando estaban al borde de un colapso. La tensión hizo que todos vieran la llegada del príncipe Sokka como un presagio de buena fortuna, y las personas salieron a las calles a recibirlo como si fuera un héroe consumado. Como Sokka conocía bien la ciudad, saludó a los ciudadanos mientras caminaba hacia el Palacio, sin prestarle mucha atención a la escolta que lo guiaba. Los gritos de los ciudadanos aturdían sus sentidos, pero tras semanas en altamar, era agradable escuchar a la multitud y sentir suelo firme bajo sus pies.

Le ofrecieron una canoa, pero estaba cansado de los botes y decidió caminar hasta llegar al Palacio, donde fue bien recibido por nobles y funcionarios. Una vez ahí, se aseguró que sus hombres fueran escoltados hacia habitaciones donde podrían descansar, y preguntó por el rey Arnook, con quien le urgía platicar. Le dieron indicaciones de que se encontraba en el Salón Principal, Sokka fue allí recordando de memoria cada uno de los pasillos del lugar.

El Rey Arnook estaba solo leyendo unos mapas sobre la mesa, cuando lo vio, notó el gran alivio y felicidad que sentía de tenerlo en su Palacio. Desde niño, Sokka había tenido una buena relación con él, y llevaban ya muchos años sin verse.

—¡Sokka! Bienvenido—lo recibió con un abrazo—¿Cómo conseguiste evadir el bloqueo? ¿estás bien? ¿no sufriste daños?

—Usé una ruta muy complicada para llegar a la Bahía Tela—le explicó—Mis escapadas infantiles sirvieron de algo ¿no crees?

El soberano rio y se llevó una mano al mentón, en posición pensativa.

—Recuerdo a nana gritando por todo el palacio porque hacías que los muchachos te siguieran a esos peligrosos lugares—recordó con añoranza—Luego, cuando regresaban, los castigaba tan severamente que no me quedaban ganas de reprenderte.

—Esa nana siempre me odió.

—No puedo decir mucho a tu favor. Mis sobrinos siempre se comportaban tranquilos, excepto cuando estabas con ellos.

—Yo les enseñaba de la vida, majestad—agregó en tono burlón—Esa nana podría agradecerme el instinto de supervivencia que les desarrollé.

—Y también la necesidad de meterse en problemas, que adoptaron después—lo abrazó por los hombros—¿Quieres un té? ¿algo que se te ofrezca?

—No gracias, estoy muy bien.

—¡Que tiempos aquellos!—comentó el soberano, pidiéndola con una señal al sirviente que le llevara té y bocadillos.

—Toda una época—Sokka estaba de acuerdo, cuando recordaba sus aventuras infantiles se sorprendía de lo sencilla que alguna vez fue la vida—Pero regresando al presente, los reportes que me mandó mi padre eran críticos ¿cómo puedo ayudarte, Arnook?

La afable expresión del soberano se endureció.

—Temo que será complicado.

Arnook regresó a la mesa y le tendió un pergamino pequeño, que Sokka leyó rápido. Se puso pálido, y lo miró fijamente.

—¿Cuándo llegó esto?—preguntó ansiosamente.

—Hace dos días. Supongo que por el bloqueo el ave se retrasó.

—¡Maldición!—gritó, llevándose una mano a la frente—Con Gohen dominada por los Dragones, la mayor parte del comercio de mi Tribu caerá.

Las últimas cartas que había intercambiado con Zuko realzaban la urgencia de establecer un control más efectivo entre el comercio de Gohen y la Tribu Agua del Sur. Lo había pospuesto, y en lugar de eso marchó al norte para ayudar a Arnook a no ceder ante las tropas de los Dragones. Ahora se sentía un tonto, y se preguntaba si su decisión había sido la correcta.

—He mandado misivas a la Nación del Fuego y a Hakoda para saber qué harán. Por lo pronto, sólo podremos esperar.—le dijo Arnook, intentando calmarlo.

—Le mandaré una misiva a Katara. Ella está en Ba Sing Se, quizá pueda hacer algo.

—Seguro tu padre ya le habrá informado.

Sokka suspiró, su pueblo lo necesitaba, pero estaba virtualmente atrapado en el Polo Norte. Miró los mapas que Arnook tenía tendidos sobre la mesa y visualizó un rápido plan de contraataque.

—Necesitamos romper este bloqueo lo más rápido posible—dijo, inclinándose para leer mejor los detalles del mapa—¿alguna idea que hayas discutido con tus generales?

El resto de la tarde, Arnook y Sokka platicaron sobre las posibles estrategias que debían implementar. Se estaban quedando sin tiempo, si el asedio duraba un mes más, se quedarían sin provisiones y se verían obligados a capitular. Y perder la Tribu Agua del Norte era un lujo que no se podía permitir.

Además, tenía que salir de ahí lo más pronto posible. Mientras más rápido rechazara el asedio en el norte, más pronto podría salir y comenzar una campaña auxiliado con Zuko para recuperar el puerto de Gohen. Ocupaba mandar misivas a Zuko y a Katara para ponerlos en sobre aviso al respecto. Miles de planes se trazaban en su mente, había demasiado que hacer, y muy poco tiempo.

Exhausto tras una tarde hablando de estrategias y revisando mapas minuciosamente, Sokka salió de la Sala Principal casi al anochecer, cenaría algo ligero y dormiría en la recámara que Arnook siempre le prestaba cuando estaba de visita. Su mente estaba en blanco, no pensaba ya en nada ni quería hacerlo. Sus lentos pasos le hicieron desplazarse hacia las habitaciones traseras del Palacio. Tan cansado estaba, que no se esperaba encontrarse con cierta mujer de cabellos blancos caminando por esos mismos pasillos a esas horas.

Su corazón dio un salto al verla, y su mente nublada de repente se despejó. Sorprendido y con la guardia baja, no supo cómo reaccionar ante la tímida sonrisa que Yue le dedicó.

**-o-**

—Aquí tienes—dijo el vendedor, colocando las mercancías bruscamente sobre el mostrador—Dos sacos grandes de arroz y un saco mediano de carne.

El vendedor miró fijamente a su cliente, se veía cansado y el deterioro en su piel podían explicarlo los días enteros de viaje. No pregunto de dónde venían, aunque era obvio que iban hacia Ba Sing Se. Miles de refugiados pasaban por su modesto pueblo al día y, mientras tuvieran con qué pagarle, eso no le molestaba.

Toph escuchó los productos que decía el vendedor y frunció el ceño. Durante todo el viaje Adam nunca se quejó por tener hambre o sed, aunque fue evidente que sufrieron de ambas cosas. A pesar de todas las quejas que pudiera tener sobre Adam, agradeció su silencio y falta de quejas.

—¿Seguro que dos sacos de arroz?—le reclamó Toph—¡Eso es mucho! Y falta muy poco para llegar a la ciudad. Allá podrás comprar más cosas por menos dinero.

El vendedor fulminó a la chica con la mirada, pero notó que sus ojos eran blancos, así que su expresión ceñuda no la intimidaría. Bufó, ¿cómo una muchacha ciega se atrevía a cuestionar la compra del hombre que tenía enfrente? Adam mantuvo una tenue sonrisa en el rostro, a pesar de la tensión.

—Yo no como carne, Bandida Ciega.—le recordó—Comeré puro arroz a partir de ahora, y seguro tendré más apetito.

—Como tú quieras, es tú dinero.

Adam pagó y guardó los víveres en su bolso de viaje. Los dos caminaron hacia la salida del pueblo, en dirección al muro de la ciudad impenetrable, que ya era visible desde ese punto.

—Llegaremos en unas horas, y tú con dos bolsos grandes de arroz guardados.—agregó, nunca le gustó el despilfarro.

—Lo peor que puede pasarnos es que debamos venderlos en la ciudad ¿no crees?

—Es tú problema.

Mientras caminaban, Toph intentaba no mostrarse ansiosa o nerviosa, aunque lo estaba. Pronto terminarían el viaje, pero no quería dejar a Adam a la deriva. Sentía que debía permanecer a su lado, pues seguía segura de que él era Aang.

—¿Y qué hará cuando lleguemos a la ciudad, bandida ciega?

Adam había estado pensando que, por más que deseara llegar al Templo del Norte rápido, ocupaba descansar un tiempo en la ciudad. El viaje lo desgastó más de lo que había creído, y ocupaba ganar un poco más de dinero si quería mantenerse en esa travesía, por lo cual ocuparía pasar una temporada en Ba Sing Se.

—No lo sé—respondió ella.

—Dijo que no pensaba regresar a Omashu.

—Y no lo haré.

—¿Se quedará en Ba Sing Se?

Toph no supo qué responder, buscaba las palabras adecuadas que expresaran sus pensamientos, pero expresarse nunca fue su fuerte. Pensaba en eso, cuando sintió un grupo de hombres acercarse, e inmediatamente se tensó.

—Se acercan—se inclinó y tocó el suelo para aumentar la sensación de la vibración—Y es un grupo muy numeroso.

Adam se tensó.

—¿Cree que sean enemigos?

—No lo sé. Pero debemos estar preparados.

Adoptó una postura de pelea y Adam la imitó. Pronto, él divisó a una tropa con banderas azules que se acercaba montando caballos-avestruces y se preparó mentalmente para lo que viniera.

La tropa se dispersó, rodeándolos.

—¿Son viajeros?.—preguntó un soldado, que lucía un uniforme azul y celeste.

—Sí señor, lo somos—repuso Adam, que no le gustaba nunca la idea de pelear—Somos refugiados en camino a Ba Sing Se.

—¿Tienen documentos?

Adam iba a responder cuando Toph tomó la palabra.

—Si lo que quiere es fastidiar a dos cansados viajeros puede continuar con sus preguntas tontas, o puede ayudarnos a llegar más rápido al muro, que sería de mucha más utilidad.

—Señorita, no toleraré ese…

—Espere, sargento—se escuchó una voz femenina, y el hombre se calló.

Toph reconoció la voz inmediatamente, y maldijo por lo bajo. Adam contempló a los soldados apartarse para dejar que una mujer se les acercara, misma que se bajó de su caballo-avestruz.

—¿Cuáles son sus nombres?

La mujer llevaba un uniforme más decorado que el resto de los soldados, además de un sombrero que le dificultaba verle el rostro. Pero algo le decía que ella no le haría daño, así que relajó su postura y respondió:

—Me llamo Adam, ella es…

—No te incumbe.

Volteó a verla, Adam notó que la bandida ciega bajó sus ojos, como si no quisiera que la vieran. Eso le sorprendió, porque ella siempre mantenía una postura altiva. La mujer se le acercó e inclinó para verla mejor, y jadeo.

—¡Toph!

Lo miró a él y pudo sentir la penetrante mirada que escudriñaba todas sus facciones. Se acercó a pasos lentos, cuidadosos, como si temiera hacer algún movimiento brusco. Se quitó el sombrero y, al hacerlo, quedó sorprendido ante los ojos azules que lo analizaban, ojos llorosos pero firmes.

—¿Aang?

No pudo responderle. Parpadeó rápidamente, como si con eso pudiera despejar su vista, pero no sucedió así. Aquella mujer que tenía frente a él era idéntica a la que aparecía en el retrato del Templo del Sur. Muy parecida a la mujer que soñaba todas las noches. Esa mujer le era tan familiar…

…Y al mismo tiempo, le era una completa desconocida.

* * *

Y eso es todo, por ahora.

Si se animaron a leer, muchísimas gracias =D


	9. Capitulo 8

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO**

_**FictionNews**_

_A pesar de que la autora de FanFiction, Nefertari Queen, prometió una rápida actualización para su fanfic "Safe and Sound" en recientes declaraciones pidió disculpas a sus lectores "La universidad me ha dejado agotada" expresó a los medios "Pero no los olvido. Estoy determinada a terminar esta historia, me cueste el tiempo que me cueste" declaró. Algunos de sus lectores afirman que no les molesta esperar siempre y cuando las actualizaciones lleguen, otros se muestran preocupados de que las constantes pausas muestren un abandono de la historia. En cualquiera de las dos situaciones, la escritora ha declarado que no piensa darse por vencida y que, a diferencia de Luis Fonsi, buscará todos los medios para seguir en su lucha por escribir._

Reviews:

lupita leal: No hay de qué, créeme que yo también estoy muy feliz de regresar ^^

Ericka Kida: jajaja, pues tu petición está algo cumplida. Lo sé, por ahora el Equipo Avatar está muy disperso, pero no te preocupes, pronto se reunirán =)

DragoViking: haré lo mejor para no tardarme tanto.

Nieve Taisho: ¡Nieveeeee! no sabes cuánto te extrañaba yo también jeje. Pensando en ti estoy ideando un triángulo amoroso para este fic jeje, y sobre "Destinos" aguántame un poquito, déjame agarrarle ritmo a este fic antes de adentrarme más a ese =D

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Lo miró a él y pudo sentir la penetrante mirada que escudriñaba todas sus facciones. Se acercó a pasos lentos, cuidadosos, como si temiera hacer algún movimiento brusco. Ella se quitó el sombrero y, al hacerlo, él quedó sorprendido ante los ojos azules que lo analizaban, ojos llorosos pero firmes.

—¿Aang?

No pudo responderle. Parpadeó rápidamente, como si con eso pudiera despejar su vista, pero no sucedió así. Aquella mujer que tenía frente a él era idéntica a la que aparecía en el retrato del Templo del Sur. Muy parecida a la mujer que soñaba todas las noches. Esa mujer le era tan familiar…

…Y al mismo tiempo, le era una completa desconocida.

Lo primero que sintió al ver a esa mujer fue un inmenso alivio, fue como estar cargando durante años con una incertidumbre que finalmente se disipaba, no estaba seguro de por qué estaba preocupado por ella, y eso se relacionaba con lo segundo que experimentó al verla: una sensación de que no era la primera vez que la tenía enfrente, y que tampoco sería la última. El verla en sus sueños no era razón suficiente para sentirla tan familiar, y tan ajena al mismo tiempo.

Pero los ojos azules de ella estaban cristalizados por las lágrimas, sus facciones se alteraron ante el dolor y la confusión. Katara se sentía herida, traicionada, abandonaba, desahuciada… mil sentimientos negativos daban vueltas en su mente aturdiéndola.

—Aang—susurró otra vez, luego gritó.—¿¡Cómo pudiste!?

Dio un paso hacia él, con claras intenciones de echársele encima, pero en eso Toph dio un paso adelante y la detuvo con fuerza. Al ver a su princesa amenazada, los soldados sacaron las espadas, pero se detuvieron cuando la propia princesa bajó el rostro hacia la mujer ciega y le dijo:

—¿Cómo te atreves a…?

—¡Cálmate!—gritó Toph, con un tono fuerte y decidido—Él no es quien tú crees.

—¿Qué no es? ¿¡Qué no es!?

—¡Katara cálmate!

—¡No me digas que me calme, Toph!

Los soldados veían todo sin saber cómo reaccionar. Adam permanecía de pie, contemplándolas y sintiendo que todo eso le era extrañamente familiar, como si lo hubiera visto alguna vez, hace mucho tiempo.

—¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Cómo pudieron? ¡Me traicionaron de ésta forma! ¿¡Cómo pudiste hacerme esto, Aang!?.—entre gritos y forcejeos se soltó de Toph y corrió hacia él—¡Eres un…!

De pie, frente a frente, viendo hacia sus ojos grises, se congeló. Esa mirada era distinta. Las facciones eran las mismas: misma barbilla pronunciada que detonaba seguridad, mismas mejillas alargadas, misma nariz recta, mismas cejas pobladas, un pañuelo cubría su frente, pero tenía el mismo tono de piel, los mismos labios gruesos y alargados…

…pero no tenía la misma mirada.

La mirada de Aang siempre había sido cálida y amorosa. Cuando la veía, podía sentir que él penetraba en lo más recóndito de su alma y la hacía sentirse amada y protegida a un nivel que ni su padre en la infancia pudo inspirarle. Pero el hombre que tenía enfrente, aunque tenía ojos grises del tono exacto que Aang tuvo, la miraba con confusión y un dejo de susto. Era como si no la conociera.

—Yo…

Aprovechando que Katara se veía más calmada, Adam retrocedió un paso y bajó el rostro.

—Lamento haberla confundido, señorita—le dijo suavemente—Pero yo me llamo Adam.

Cuando lo escuchó, algo se movió en el interior de Katara. Llevaba años sufriendo por la muerte de su pareja, y de repente verlo ahí parado frente a ella con Toph le había causado una confusión entre ira y despecho que sobrepasó toda su lógica. Al verlo a los ojos, dedujo que ese no podía ser el Aang que ella conoció y del que se enamoró, esa no era su mirada y él mismo reconocía que no se llamaba así.

Pero esa era su voz, y que un rayo bajara del cielo hasta su cuerpo si la obligaban a decir lo contrario, _esa era su voz…_ jamás podría olvidar la voz del hombre que más había amado. Era la voz que recordaba todas las noches para intentar dormir, la que evocaba cuando estaba desesperada para calmarse, la que parecía susurrarle día con día que tuviera el ánimo elevado y la frente en alto para enfrentarse a la vida y sus retos.

Era su voz, nadie podría hacerla cambiar de opinión. Pero ¿por qué no eran sus ojos?

—Toph…

Susurró el nombre de su amiga en voz tan baja que nadie excepto ella lo escuchó. La bandida ciega se puso al lado de la maestra agua y, contrariando su imagen de persona ruda, tomó su mano dándole un fuerte apretón.

—No es él…

Katara apretó tan fuertemente la mano de Toph que la otra frunció el ceño por el dolor. Si ella, que era una Bei Fong fuerte y orgullosa, había sentido su corazón desquebrajarse cuando conoció a Adam, no podía imaginar la maraña de confusiones y sentimientos atorados en el pecho de su amiga.

Miró nuevamente hacia el chico, para ese punto había silenciosas lágrimas mojando sus mejillas. Adam se sintió terriblemente mal cuando la vio llorar, sintió el impulso de caminar hacia ella, abrazarla y hacerle sentir que todo estaría bien. Pero no podía hacer eso, ella era una desconocida ¿por qué entonces todos los músculos de su cuerpo lo llamaban a abrazarla?

Se estaba volviendo loca, no existía otra explicación. Verdaderamente era parecido a Aang, podría pasar como su gemelo sin problema alguno, pero no podía ser él. Aang había muerto, ella lo sabía, y de haber sobrevivido sabía que el Avatar hubiera movido cielo, mar y tierra para regresar a ella. Entonces no podía ser él ¿cierto?

—Lo lamento—dijo Katara, haciendo uso de la voz solemne que todos los miembros de la realeza poseen—Lo confundí con alguien más. Alguien muy querido.

Antes de que Adam pudiera responderle, Katara volteó hacia un oficial que estaba cerca y ordenó:

—Sargento, por favor disponga de un caballo-avestruz para estos viajeros. Los llevaremos al campamento.

Preocupado por su princesa al verla llorar, y molesto con los extraños por haberla puesto en esa condición, el oficial hizo una mueca que a nadie le pasó desapercibida.

—Alteza, no quiero faltarle al respeto pero ¿está segura de poder confiar en estas personas?

El sargento los miró con desconfianza, Adam se encogió un poco incómodo ante esa sensación.

—Ella es Toph Bei Fong, una de mis mejores amigas. Que, por cierto, me debe muchísimas explicaciones.—agregó lo último con un tono molesto.

Toph resopló, pero se dejó guiar por el sargento cuando la ayudó a subir al animal. Aunque le encantaba caminar, agradeció poder descansar un poco y sintió el viento algo más fresco mientras se desplazaban al lugar que no conocía. Adam sujetó las riendas de manera insegura ya que nunca antes había montado animal alguno, pero no había manera de pedirle a Toph que dirigiera ella, así que se limitó a imitar a los demás soldados, con mucha más experiencia que él, y cuyos movimientos eran muy naturales, en contraste con los suyos, más torpes.

—Bato, Feng, Kene, ustedes vayan al pueblo y compren los víveres que necesitamos—indicó Katara, subiéndose a su caballo-avestruz—Los demás, escolten a nuestros invitados, vamos de regreso al campamento.

Cuando la tropa comenzó a moverse, Adam se tensó, y tiró de las riendas con algo de miedo. Uno de los soldados le dio indicaciones sobre cómo hacerlo, y Toph le reclamó con tono exasperado que no fuera un miedoso. Consiguió después de unos intentos que el animal hiciera un trote constante a un ritmo adecuado. La hermosa mujer, tan parecida a la que veía en sus sueños, lideraba al grupo, pero seguido volteaba a verlos, como si quisiera asegurarse de que seguían ahí.

Veinte minutos después llegaron a un campamento, que casi podía confundirse con una pequeña villa, perfectamente organizada. Las tropas de Katara llevaban instalados ahí medio año, así que habían tenido tiempo de organizar las tiendas y construir un modesto edificio de madera, anexado a la tienda de Katara, que funcionaba lo mismo como habitación de la princesa y como sala de reunión.

—Toph y yo hablaremos a solas, no quiero que seamos interrumpidas.

Un soldado se acercó hacia la bandida ciega y trató de ayudarla a caminar, pero ella lo apartó de un codazo muy brusco y anduvo con perfecta naturalidad hasta la choza de madera, que tenía puerta, y en donde se encerró con su vieja amiga maestra agua. Mientras eso pasaba, el resto de la tropa llevaba los caballos-avestruces a unos sencillos corrales, donde se quedó Adam, inseguro de a dónde ir o qué hacer.

Ya a solas, Katara abrazó fuertemente a Toph, que aunque no era muy afecta a las demostraciones físicas de cariño, respondió al abrazo por la nostalgia. Después de todo, llevaban cinco años sin verse.

—Me encantaría molestarme seriamente contigo—dijo Katara, terminando el abrazo—Pero en el fondo nunca creí que estuvieras muerta.

—Me conoces muy bien, reina azucarada.

—Eso no quita el hecho de que esté molesta ¿por qué nunca me mandaste alguna carta, para quitarme la maldita incertidumbre?

—No quería que nadie supiera que estaba viva. Ansiaba mi libertad, lo sabes.

—¿Alguien sabe que estás viva?

—Sólo Sokka, el tarado me encontró hace algunos años.

—¡Así que él…!

—No te enfades con él, le supliqué que no dijera nada a nadie, incluido a ti.

Katara suspiró con enfado, se acercó a una mesita donde estaba un jarrón con agua limpia y la sirvió en una tetera. Había un fogón al centro de la choza, con fuego encendido, donde colocó la tetera justo al lado de una olla más grande. Hacía mucho calor como para querer tomar té caliente, pero estaba tan conmocionada que si no ocupaba sus manos en algo colapsaría y era lo que menos ocupaba.

—Tienes muchas cosas que contarme.—decía Katara—¿Qué has estado haciendo todo este tiempo?

—Básicamente, ser una ladrona y contrabandista para sobrevivir. Estuve en Omashu, es una buena ciudad. Te gustaría.

—Claro, la única hija de la familia más rica de todo el Reino Tierra robaba en los barrios bajos de la ciudad sureña más importante. Que irónico.

—Créeme que fueron años felices.

—Entonces ¿por qué estás aquí? ¿Y quién demonios es el chico que te acompaña?

Toph escuchó el tono de voz contenida que usaba la maestra agua, y supo que no le quedaba mucho antes de colapsar.

—¿es acaso una broma de mal gusto? Dime ¿por qué, si estabas tan feliz allá en Omashu, vienes a Ba Sing Se justo ahora, con ese chico?

—Katara, debes calmarte.

—¡No puedo hacerlo! ¿tienes idea de cuánto se le parece, Toph? ¿¡Tienes idea!?

—Claro que la tengo ¡llevo semanas viajando con él!

—Entonces espero que tu explicación sea muy buena.

—Te explicaría si tan sólo me dieras la oportunidad.

—¡Llevas cinco años lejos, fingiendo que estabas muerta, sin importarte en ningún momento las personas que te queremos y lo que hemos sufrido por ti! ¡y ahora apareces como si nada hubiera pasado, con un sospechoso acompañante! Toph ¿qué rayos te pasa?

—¿Me vas a dejar hablar o no? ¡Si no, para irme en este mismo instante! ¡No vine hasta aquí sólo para que me gritaras, reina azucarada, no eres mi madre!

—¡Eres…!

El grito de Katara fue ahogado por el sonido de agua hirviendo. La princesa se inclinó y agarró un trapo para poder sujetar la tetera y apartarla del fuego. Sirvió el té ya listo en dos tazas, luego retiró la tapa de la olla y removió el guiso dos veces, verificando la cocción. Le tendió una taza de té a Toph, y la otra la sostuvo en sus manos, acercándose para poder relajarse con el aroma a hierbas.

Toph bebió de su té, que le supo delicioso tras cinco años de té barato en los barrios bajos de Omashu.

—Lo siento—dijo Katara—Es sólo que…es demasiado por asimilar.

—Siempre has sido emocional, aunque ésta vez te doy la razón—se terminó el té con un gran sorbo—Sírveme más, por favor.

Así lo hizo Katara, ambas guardaron silencio.

—El muchacho que viene conmigo, lo conocí en Omashu. Me buscó porque quería llegar a Ba Sing Se cruzando el Reino prohibido. Al principio me negué, pero noté que el chico tenía pies ligeros, y su voz me era demasiado parecida. Cuando comenzamos a viajar, encontré muchas más similitudes.

—¿cómo qué?

—Es vegetariano, aunque es maestro tierra no le gusta caminar, tiene pisadas increíblemente livianas, y es exasperantemente pacifista. Pero si eso no me hubiera convencido lo suficiente, después vinieron sus sueños.

Katara dejó su té de lado, escuchando con atención a su amiga.

—Nunca me dijo exactamente qué soñaba, pero lo oía murmurar palabras como "agua" "templo" "ataque" y "escapen". Pero la cosa más grave fue hace unos días, él murmuró…

—¿qué murmuró, Toph?

—Dijo "Aang", en voz muy baja.

Jadeando, la princesa se volteó hacia el fogón y dejó que su vista se perdiera en el fuego. Podía sentir a su corazón, que palpitaba ansiosamente, aunque su mente se esforzaba por mantenerlo tranquilo.

—Toph ¿te das cuenta de lo que esto significa? ¿cómo es posible que él… pueda ser él?

—Esas son mis deducciones, que por cierto sólo se agudizaron tras la escenita que hiciste allá.

—Es idéntico a él.

Toph asintió, dándole la razón.

—Desde el primer día que lo conocí, pensé lo mismo, que era igual a él—agregó en tono más bajo—No sabía qué pensar, ni cómo reaccionar. Él quería llegar a Ba Sing Se, y pensaba buscar alguna excusa para mantenerme cerca de él. Sabía que estabas por esta zona, porque Sokka me lo dijo, pero no tenía idea de cómo buscarte.

—¿No ha hecho nada de aire-control?

—No, ni una vez. Y como puedes ver, soy incapaz de notar si tiene o no tatuajes—pasó una mano sobre sus ojos, recordándole su ceguera—¿Se los notaste?

—No vi nada por su ropa. Ocupo que se quite al menos el pañuelo.

—¿Lleva un pañuelo?

—Sí, aunque es común ese tipo de vestimenta en la zona.

Un pesado silencio se instaló en la habitación, les faltaban cosas que hablar pero estaban tan emocionalmente exhaustas que requerían de pequeños descansos para aclarar su mente. Tras otra taza de té, Toph se animó a hacer la pregunta que llevaba torturándola desde que se encontraron.

—¿cómo va la guerra?

Escuchó el suspiro contenido de la maestra agua.

—Muy mal. Los Dragones nos están empezando a acorralar. Conquistaron un puerto llamado Gohen, al sur de la Nación de Fuego, con lo cual aislaron a la Tribu Agua del Sur. El asedio en el Polo Norte es crítico, Sokka fue allá a ayudarlos. Todas las naciones estamos al límite.

—¿creen que tengan posibilidad de ganar?

—Quizá, pero debemos reajustar muchas estrategias. Yo pronto tendré que moverme, sé que me ocuparán al sur.

—Katara… si él resulta ser _él_… ¿qué significaría, para el mundo?

No dijo nada por varios segundos.

—Aang es de las personas más responsables que alguna vez haya conocido, se comprometería con la causa. El Avatar es muy poderoso, balancearía la batalla a nuestro favor… pero Aang no controlaba los demás elementos cuando sucedió el Genocidio.

Su voz se quebró en la última palabra.

—Lo sé, por eso me sorprende que este muchacho sea maestro tierra. Y lo más extraño, es que es un buen maestro tierra. No mejor que yo, desde luego, pero en sus movimientos se nota que ha sido entrenado.

Katara rio en voz baja.

—¿Te das cuenta que estamos haciendo todas estas conjeturas por un muchacho que es parecido a él?

—Demasiado parecido.

—Y sin embargo, no hemos comprobado nada.

—Aún no, pero es momento de hacerlo.

Se puso de pie.

—Katara, tú eres la única entre las Cuatro Naciones que puede comprobar si aquél chico extraño es o no es Aang. Quería buscarte, y por alguna mística razón tu misma nos encontraste. Así que ve y habla con él, y no pierdas el tiempo.

Ansiosa y preocupada, la maestra agua tiró de sus trenzas en un gesto que hacia siempre que algo la estresaba en exceso.

—Toph, no sé, si resulta no ser él…

—Sé que es difícil para ti, más que para nadie, pero tienes que hacerlo. No es sólo por ti, es por el mundo.

—Sé que tienes razón.

—Bueno ¿qué estás esperando? ¡Hazlo!

Refunfuñando, se inclinó nuevamente hacia la olla.

—Primero comeremos, luego hablaré con él a solas ¿de acuerdo?

**-o-**

_Mi muy querido amigo_

_Una parte de mí se destroza cuando recuerdo aquellos días alegres en que hablábamos del futuro con optimismo y bebíamos té entre pláticas amenas. Recuerdo que entonces tu vislumbraste nubes grises sobre el prado verde que habitábamos, y yo no quería creerte, porque detestaba la idea de que una lluvia arruinara mi felicidad. Pero tenías razón, y gracias a las precauciones que tomaste, seguimos vivos, aunque mucha gente que amamos no corrieron con la misma suerte._

_Así como tú me confiaste tus presentimientos, he de confiarte los míos. En mis meditaciones diarias veo siempre el mismo escenario: la bandida ciega, convertida en una hermosa mujer, guía a un muchacho cuyo rostro no puedo ver, pero que sobre su espalda lleva el halcón blanco mensajero de la paz y bajo sus pies todas las armas de color morado se rompen. Se trata de una señal, nuestra querida bandida ciega guiará a una persona que podrá ayudarte a terminar con ésta guerra de una vez por todas._

_Sé que es un muchacho, pero no puedo darte indicaciones específicas de cómo es físicamente. También sé que se dirigen a Ba Sing Se, y como tengo entendido que estás cerca de esa ciudad, te pido de la manera más amable que estés atento a cualquier señal que te puedan dar los espíritus que pueda encaminarte a conocer a dicho muchacho. Te escribiré sobre cualquier otra señal o visión que tenga._

_Aprovecho esta carta para confiarte mis inquietudes. He sabido que Sokka se dirige al norte, pero la difícil situación que ahí se vive pone en peligro su vida, y temo que su gran astucia pueda no ser suficiente en ésta ocasión. Temo también por su hermana, la bella Katara, quien para mí siempre fue como una hija y que se encuentra tan sumergida en los sentimientos de ira y venganza que está perdiendo su luz interna. Tus sobrinos, tan íntegros y comprometidos con la causa de proteger a su país, no se libran tampoco de los peligros que acechan a los príncipes de las tribus agua. Confío en tu juicio, tu sabiduría y tu conocimiento del mundo terrenal –que siempre ha sido más amplio que el mío– para que puedas guiarlos. Ellos son, después de todo, el futuro del mundo, y sin ellos ten por seguro que toda brújula será rota y las naciones caerán en espiral a un caos que tiemblo sólo de imaginar._

_Me despido sabiendo que cuento contigo en todo momento, y recordándote que cuentas conmigo. Estaremos en contacto._

_Gyatso._

Iroh releyó la carta, ésta vez para deleitarse con la exquisita redacción del monje. Desde la charla que había tenido con Katara, presentía que algo lo llamaría pronto a intervenir en alguna situación. Guardó el papel en un pequeño cofre, justo al lado de la nota que le mandó Zuko. Su sobrino deseaba reunirse con él en el puerto de Yon Se, cerca de Ba Sing Se, para hablar sobre estrategias militares.

Los pensamientos daban vueltas en la mente de Iroh. Por un lado le preocupaba mucho que su sobrino viajara al Reino Tierra en una etapa tan crítica de la guerra. Por otro, las condiciones militares de su nación demostraban lo desgastada que se encontraba tras cinco años de guerra, pronto colapsarían. También estaba la situación que Gyatso le mencionaba, pues si estaba en lo correcto ponto Katara y Toph lo ocuparían, tanto o más de lo que sus tropas lo necesitaban.

Había muchas cosas que hacer, y el tiempo se le acababa.

—General—saludó un soldado, entrando a su tienda—Está todo listo para marcharnos a Yon Se.

—Muy bien. Partiremos en media hora.

—Sí mi general.

El soldado de marchó. Iría él y una pequeña tropa de infantería, el resto de la división se quedaría bajo el cuidado de su segundo al mando. Esperaba que las pláticas con Zuko transcurrieran de la forma más rápida posible.

Al cerrar su cofre, vio el retrato de Lu Ten, al fondo de su escritorio. Era un cuadro que mostraba a su hijo poco antes de haber sido asesinado, con el rostro amable, muchas de sus facciones heredadas de su difunta madre. Su esposa había fallecido tanto tiempo atrás, que el dolor de su ausencia se fue diluyendo con los años. En cambio, la muerte de su hijo, desgarradoramente inesperada en el genocidio de Diciembre, destrozó tanto su corazón que poco le faltó para perder la cordura.

Fue Gyatso el que lo ayudó a sobreponerse de su desdicha, y en memoria de su hijo tomó la espada y el fuego para enfrentarse a los Dragones. Cuando veía a la princesa Katara, tan determinada en vengarse, veía un poco de él mismo en ella, con la diferencia de que el tiempo lo ayudó a sanar, comprendiendo que la venganza no resolvería sus problemas. En cambio, Katara parecía perdida en sus confusiones, algo natural pues era mucho más joven, y por eso le inquietaba su bienestar emocional.

Suspirando, Iroh tomó asiento en el escritorio, recordando que aún faltaban varios minutos antes de partir. Miró el retrato de su hijo, y cantó la misma melodía que tarareaba en su mente casi a diario:

_Hojas de vid_

_viento sopló…_

**-o-**

_—¿Hola?_

_La niña, ataviada con un grueso abrigo encima de su vestidito con encaje, lo miró algo asustada. Él nunca había visto a una niña así, con vestidos tan elegantes y hermosos, con un peinado tan elaborado y con joyas decorando su cabello y muñecas. Era la niña más bonita que nunca antes hubiera visto, con los ojos más azules que el mismísimo océano._

_—¿Quién eres?—preguntó la niña._

_Se acercó a ella sonriente, sorprendiéndose cuando ella dio un paso hacia atrás, asustada._

_—¡Me llamo Aang!—le dijo, intentando calmara—¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

_—Yo me llamo Ka…_

.

—¿Adam?

Parpadeó de sorpresa, no se había percatado de cuándo se perdió en sus pensamientos. Frunció los labios, pues esto era grave. Una cosa era soñar cosas extrañas cuando se está dormido, y otra muy distinta es soñarlas despierto. La bella mujer estaba parada frente a él, con los brazos ligeramente cruzados y una expresión inquieta.

—Disculpe—le dijo—Estaba pensando.

Era mentira, y los dos lo sabían, pero no dijeron nada más.

—Yo… la comida está servida. Por favor, acompáñanos.

—Claro, claro.

La manera en que él hablaba, sus movimientos, el tono de su voz… todo era idéntico a él. La princesa se esforzaba por buscar diferencias, pero no las encontraba ¿o sería que no deseaba encontrarlas?

Katara reprimió sus emociones, caminaron rumbo a la tienda donde dejó a Toph buscando todas las distracciones posibles que alejaran sus pensamientos de aquél muchacho que caminaba a su lado. Por su parte, Adam la veía de reojo y notaba que esa preciosa mujer, idéntica a la que soñaba. Pero ¿cómo podía él soñar con ella, sino la conocía? ¿qué lógica había en eso?

No había lógica, y como no tenía sentido, entonces todo eran ideas suyas. Lo repetía una y otra vez en su mente, intentando convencerse, con poco éxito. Intentó recordarse a sí mismo que debía ir al Templo Aire el Norte, esa había sido la razón por la que estaba en las afueras de Ba Sing Se después de todo, pero un llamado extraño lo motivaba a permanecer ahí, con ella.

Y esa sensación se acrecentó cuando llegaron a la habitación de la princesa, que olía a deliciosa comida recién hecha, té y recuerdos borrosos.

_._

_—¡Aang!_

_Entre risas, volteó cuando lo llamaron. Corrían por la colina, sintiendo la brisa que jugueteaba con sus cabellos y ropas. Una chica y dos chicos lo estaban siguiendo tan rápido como podían; ella tenía que levantar su falda para correr, y ellos se burlaban de que podían rebasarla rápidamente._

_—¡Aang, vas muy rápido!—se quejó la chica—¡No podemos seguirte el ritmo!_

_—Habla por ti, princesita—dijo uno de los muchachos, el más joven, en tono de burla._

_—No seas tan pesado Zuko—le reprendió el muchacho mayor en tono amable._

_—No es mi culpa que ella sea lenta, Lu Ten._

_—Puedo escucharlos perfectamente—ella se cruzó de brazos, enfadada—Aang ¿por qué nos dejaste atrás? ¡me dejaste sola con este par de tontos!_

_Los chicos rieron, él la miró con ternura antes de ver hacia las ramas de los arbustos, en donde se asomaban los primeros frutos de la temporada. Era su parte favorita del año, los monjes siempre decían que, así como florecen los arbustos en primavera y se cosechan los frutos en el verano, las personas maduraban acorde a sus propios ciclos. _

_—Acércate más.—le dijo a ella, luego hizo que un poco de viento meciera los arbustos—¿puedes olerlo?_

_La dulce fragancia inundó las fosas nasales de todos los presentes, lo cual combinado con la suave luz solar del crepúsculo volvió la experiencia muy agradable. Sí, estaban creciendo, y ellos también._

_—Pronto las uvas estarán maduras.—agregó._

.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado la analogía del último flashback.

Escribí como tres versiones diferentes sobre la reacción de Katara y su charla con Toph, siendo ésta la que más me gusto. Espero que también la hayan disfrutado.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
